7 Days
by Elice Von Silfberg
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro, kemampuannya adalah melihat masa depan. Kurosaki Ichigo, kemampuannya adalah melihat masa lalu.
1. For The Future

*warning AU and OOC*

.  
><strong>For The Future<strong>

.  
>A Bleach fanfic<br>All Charas by Kubo Tite

.  
>.<p>

May, 15

Kalau ditanya apakah alasanmu hidup, apa jawabanmu?

Kalau pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuk seorang mahasiswa semester akhir berambut putih dia akan menjawab, tentu saja untuk masa depan!

Jawaban itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia punya alasan kuat. Alasan yang mungkin tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun. Karena dia berbeda. Dia mampu melihat kilasan hidup seseorang selama satu minggu kedepan atau terkadang kurang tapi tidak pernah lebih dari tujuh hari. Dan penglihatan seperti apa yang biasa dilihatnya? Jawabannya adalah akhir dari kehidupan seseorang. Detik-detik sebelum jiwa itu terlepas dari raganya. Detik-detik dimana hari esok dicabut dari hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi matahari pagi untukknya besok. Hanya kematian. Bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan pastinya. Dan karena alasan itu lah dia menghargai masa depan lebih dari apapun.

Lalu kalau ditanya apakah dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah masa depan. Cowok berambut putih yang bisa dipanggil Shiro itu menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya sekali. Dia tidak tahu. Tidak banyak orang yang mau percaya. Kebanyakan menganggapnya gila. Di abad 21 seperti ini ketika kekuatan supranatural di gantikan oleh kekuatan ilmu pengetahuan. Dimana orang-orang lebih menyukai sesuatu yang bisa dipecahkan oleh logika dan teori-teori daripada sesuatu yang diluar nalar mereka. Karena pergeseran pola pikir seperti itu, penglihatannya selalu diabaikan. Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan? Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika individu-nya sendiri tidak mau merubahnya.

Hanya segelintir orang yang mempercayainya. Belum tentu sepuluh banding satu. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib mereka yang mempercayainya. Apa nasib mereka akan berubah? Sepanjang ingatan Shiro hanya ada dua orang. Yang lainnya menjemput ajal mereka seperti yang dilihatnya. Dan yang lainnya lagi, dia tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi. Dari dua orang itu, yang satu adalah mantan ceweknya yang menganggapnya gila. Dan yang satu lagi seorang detektif muda bernama Ise Nanao. Cewek berkacamata yang punya IQ sedikti lebih tinggi darinya. Yang meski hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya tapi sudah berhasil memecahkan berbagai kasus pembunuhan. Meskipun beberapa kasus yang dia pecahakan adalah berkat bantun Shiro. Seperti saat ini, ketika dirinya ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik kelompok terorisme yang menamakan dirinya Jehova SEED.

Sepucuk surat melalui jasa paket kilat sampai di kantor polisi kemaren pagi. Sebuah surat ancaman. Hanya selembar saja dalam bentuk print out yang di cetak dengan mesin printer laserjet. Semula tidak ada yang menghiraukan sampai datang telpon misterius tadi malam yang menyatakan sebagai pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas teror yang akan terjadi sepekan kedepan. Kepolisian mulai panik, tentu saja, sampai-sampai dia harus menarik Nanao dibagian kriminalitas. Ditambah lagi pagi tadi ditemukan mobil van yang digunakan untuk kasus pencurian kemaren siang di sebuah gudang di pinggiran kota. Semua pelakunya tewas dengan tembakan di kepala. Dan lagi tidak ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda perlawanan. Sedangkan hasil jarahan mereka hilang tidak berbekas. Uang dengan jumlah luar biasa banyak. Yang angka nol-nya berjumlah lebih dari sembilan. Pihak kepolisian berspekulasi pelaku kejahatan tersbut adalah para anggota teroris Jehova SEED. Selain fakta diatas dan beberapa sketsa wajah anggotanya tidak ada yang mereka ketahui.

Disaat buntu begini, Nanao selalu mencari Shiro. Dia mungkin satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang menganggap kemampuan Shiro adalah sesuatu yang nyata bukan imajinasi liar orang gila. Dan seperti pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya di tempat yang selalu sama, saat ini Shiro sedang menatapnya kesal. Tiga gelas kopi berserakan diatas meja yang menandakan dia sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Banyak kejadian tak terduga," Nanao mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Aku tahu," balas Shiro dingin. Dia memang kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yang bisa dia lakukan paling hanya pasang tampang kusut dan memaksa Nanao membayar semua makanan dan minumannya.

"Lagi-lagi menghabiskan kopi sebanyak ini!" Nanao mengeluhkan kebiasaan buruk Shiro sebagai pecandu kopi berat apalagi dia punya sakit maag berat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Memang gara-gara siapa aku harus duduk disini selama tiga jam!" balasnya sengit.

"Ya, maaf, tapi apa nggak bisa minum yang lain?"

"Sudahlah, cepet katakan apa keperluanmu!" meski bekata begitu Shiro bisa menebak dia pasti memintanya untuk mlihat masa depan seseorang. Sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Karena permintaan Nanao sering kali diluar kemapuannya. Dan meskipun gadis itu tahu batas kemampuan Shiro, tetap saja dia mengulang dan mengulang lagi.

Nanao mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas HVS dari dalam tas kerjanya. Dia lalu menata setiap lemba kertas dengan sketsa wajah di atas meja satu persatu sambil menyingkirkan cangkir-cangkir kosong.

Shiro melihat satu persatu setiap wajah yang terlukis daiatas ketas putih tersebut. Dia sudah bisa menebak, Nanao pasti memintanya mencari tahu siapa pelaku kejahatan.

"Tolong lihat masa depan mereka satu persatu," pinta Nanao setelah selesai menata setengah lusin kertas diatas meja yang kecil itu hinggal setiap wajah para pelaku terlihat jelas.

Shiro mendengus kesal. Nanao tahu meramal nasib seseorang lewat sketsa wajah jelas mustahil tapi tetap saja dia memintanya!

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, aku tidak sanggup! Kalau mau minta tolong, bawa orang aslinya kemari. Bukan gambar wajahnya! Kau tahu kan batas-batas kemampuanku! Aku hanya bisa meramal masa depan seseorang bila berhadapan langsung dengannya! Dan itu pun bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukendalikan sesukaku! Kemampuan itu datang begitu saja! Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang mau kuramal. Tapi mereka sendiri yang menunjukkan padaku! Paham!"

Nanao mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tahu! Tapi setidaknya cobo lah dulu. Coba kembangkan kemampuanmu itu!" bujuk Nanao, rayuan yang sama setiap kali Shiro menolak membantunya.

"Oke kucoba. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak!" Shiro memungut setiap lembar kertas dan memasukkan semua lembaran itu ke dalam tasnya dengan paksa.

"Makasih," Nanao tersenyum puas.

Yah begitulah cowok bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Biarpun suka marah-marah, terkadang ucapannya juga setajam silet, tapi hatinya tetap baik. Meskipun tahu tidak mungkin tetap saja dia mau membantu Nanao. Nanao sendiri paham dengan jelas kelemahan cowok yang suka mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna putih tersebut. Selama ini juga selalu begini. Shiro berjanji akan membantunya, dia membawa sketsa wajah pelaku, dia yakin Shiro sebisa mungkin akan mempelajari sketsa itu dan menjajal kemampuannya. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya dia akan terhubung dengan seseorang yang akan menuntunny pada si pelaku. Selalu begitu. Selama ini juga begitu. Bahkan tanpa dia sadari dengan kemampuannya dia berhasil menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Shiro hanya tidak pernah menyadarinya. Itu saja.

"Ada urusan lain?" Shiro sudah bersiap-siap akan meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau bisa membaca masa depan seseorang yang sudah meninggal?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Mana mungkin mayat punya masa depan!" jawabnya ketus. "Sebenarnya kasus apa sih ini? Kenapa tersangkanya sebanyak ini?"

"Hanya pembunuhan biasa," balas Nanao sedatar mungkin, sayangnya sebagai polisi dia tidak pandai berakting. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ini kasus besar.

"Kalau hanya pembunuhan biasa, tidak mungkin kau datang padaku. Kau hanya akan datang jika kemungkinan pelakunya mati hampir seratus persen! Mereka para pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak takut mati. Bukan pembunuh kelas teri yang membunuh secara spontan tanpa perencanaan."

Nanao diam tidak menjawab. Ini kasus besar. Tidak boleh bocor. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kalau masyarakat tahu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari enam hari lagi kota ini akan dicekam terror.

"Kalau kau menolak memberitahu, aku tidak mau membantumu!"

Nanao menghela nafas, pasrah. Dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Dengan tangannya dia memberi isyarat pada Shiro supaya lebih mendekat sambil mengamati keadaan sekeliling.

Shiro menggeser kursinya hingga jarak mereka berdu sekarang sangat dekat. Pelan-pelan Nanao meletakkan kertas tersebut di pangkuannya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dua buah kalimat ditulis dengan huruf capital dengan ukuran cukup besar tercetak diatasnya.

KAMI AKAN MENGHADIRKAN PANGGUNG KEMATIAN DI KOTA INI MINGGU DEPAN. SELAMAT MENIKMATI!

Dahi Shiro berkerut bingung. Nanao buru-buru melipat kembali kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Surat kaleng dari orang iseng?"

"Semula kami juga berpikir begitu. Sampai ada telpon yang dari seseorang yang menamakan dirinya Jehova SEED. Dan keyakinan kami semakin kuat bahwa surat ini bukan surat ancaman dari orang iseng karena tadi pagi ditemukan mayat para pelaku perampokan bank kemarin." Nanao berkata setengah berbisik. Suranya cukup pelan, hanya Shiro sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Jehova SEED? Aku belum pernah dengar."

"Tidak pernah di ekspose lebih tepatnya. Kelompok ini sudah ada jauh sebelum aku bergabung di kepolisian. Tim anti terror, SATU, menempatkan mereka di urutan paling atas daftar terrois berbahaya. Berkat kerja keras tim SATU gerakan Jehova SEED bisa ditekan. Sebenarnya sudah dua tahun mereka menghilang, lalu kemaren, tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali."

"Tunggu-tunggu, Apa itu SATU? Lalu sejak kapan urusan terror meneror jadi urusanmu?"

"_Special Anti Terrorism Unit_. Unit khusus dan rahasia yang memberantas teroris. Aku saja baru tahu ada unit ini tadi pagi. Dan baru tadi pagi aku diseret ke unit ini. Paham?"

"Oh…." Shiro mengangguk beberapa kali. Dia mulai paham garis besar masalah ini. Mau apapun namanya teroris juga punya gaya. Dan yang lagi nge-trend saat ini adalah bom bunuh diri. Nanao mungkin juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Karena itu dia dipanggil. Salah seorng dari mereka akan melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Dan tugasnya mencari siapa pelaku bom bunuh diri tersebut. "Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kalau semua ini bukan kerjaan iseng orang nganggur?"

Nanao mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku juga ragu, tapi kata tim SATU begitu. Aku bisa apa! Memangnya aku mau, pagi-pagi buta disuruh datang ke kantor dan dipaksa bergabung dengan tim entah berantah itu! Pekerjaanku juga masih banyak."

"Sepertinya berbahaya," komenar Shiro untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai ragu membantu Nanao.

"Ayolah, sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut begitu! Ini demi kebaikan kita semua kan? Bagaimana kala kau juga mencoba membaca masa depanmu!"

Shiro berdiri dari kursinya, pasang tampang cemberut sebelum pergi meninggalkan Nanao yang terbengong-bengong. "Aku pulang!" Nanao sudah tahu dia hanya bisa membaca masa depan orang lain bukan dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja dia katakan, bikin emosinya memuncak.

.  
>.<p>

May, 16

"Tolong!"

Wanita berrambut merah itu berlari ketakutan sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Dia berlari keluar dari sebuah gedung perkantoran yang hangus terbakar dengan kaca-kacanya yang pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Asap hitam mengepul dari setiap lubang yang ada.

BRAK!

Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak wanita tersebut dan membuatnya terpental hingga beberapa meter. Darah keluar dari kepalanya. Jantungnya sempat berdetak beberapa kali sebelum semunya berakhir dalam kesunyian.

Shiro tersadar. Dia baru saja berpapasan dengan seseorang semenit yang lalu. Wanita awal tiga puluhan. Rambut merahnya tertiup angin. Tanpa sengaja rambut itu menyentuh wajah Shiro. Wanita itu hanya sekedar membetulkan rambutnya yang indah sambil tersenyum malu pada Shiro. Dan saat itulah dia melihat kehidupan wanita itu selama empat hari kedepan dan kematian menjemputnya di hari ke lima. Shiro hanya butuh waktu semenit untuk melihat semua itu. Dan saat berada dalam pengelihatan, dirinya seperti mayat hidup dengan pandangan mata kosong. Tubuh kaku dan tidak merespon apapun. Saat tersadar wanita berambut merah itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya ditelan lautan manusia yang sibuk lalu lalang.

Sejak pagi dia terus menerus mendapat penglihatan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Mau tidak mau dia mulai percaya dengan perkataan Nanao. Kelompok terroris bernama Jehova SEED itu memang ada dan mereka akan menyebarkan mimpi buruk lima hari kedepan.

Sudah lima penglihtan dia dapatkan. Semuanya menggambarkan keadaan yang sama. Sayangnya dari kelima penglihatan itu tidak satupun yang memberikan gambaran jelas. Dia hanya bisa menerka dimana saja terror tersebut akan tersebar.

Shiro buru-buru mengeluarkan HP berbentuk flip dari saku celananya. Dia menekan deretan angka tanpa melihatnya. Lalu menempelkan telpon itu ke telinga kiri. Dia cukup menunggu sebanyak satu nada sambung.

"Ah halo, Nanao ini aku!" katanya langsung begitu telpon tersambung. "Aku menemukan satu tempat baru. Gedung perkantoran di blok tiga."

Dia menunggu sebentar, terdengar suara Nanao yang berteriak dan bunyi berdenyit ujung boardmarker yang bergesekan dengan papan tulis.

"Gedung niaga yang berhadap-hadapan dengan lampu traffic light. Warna gedungnya putih dengan ornament berwarna biru. Maaf aku lupa namanya. Nanti aku coba mampir ke sana. Sepertinya aku kenal gedung itu, lalu…."

Bruk!

Seseorang menabrak Shiro dari belakang. Shiro yang tidak siap nyaris terjatuh. Untungnya dia punya keseimbangan yang cukup baik. Sial, HP yang dipegangnya terjatuh di trotoar.

Shiro menunduk untuk memungutnya sambil berteriak, "Hey! Pakai mata kalau ja…..!" orang yang tadi menabrak berbalik dia meminta maaf dengan bahasa tubuhnya dan saat itu juga pandangan mata Shiro kosong.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat sosok gadis yang tadi menabraknya sedang berlari terburu-buru. Dia kembali menabrak seorang jompo, untung saja tangannya cukup sigap memopang tubuh rapuh tersebut sebelum bersentuhan dengan aspal. Dia langsung meminta maaf dan kembali berlari. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menabrak seorang pemuda, membuat tupukan kertas yang dicepit dengan lengannya jatuh berhamburan. Gadis itu meminta maaf sambil memungut lembaran kertas yang berserakan. Setelah yakin semuanya terkumpul dia kembali berlari menuju zebra cross. Lampu lalu lintas masih menyala merah. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di sebrang sana. Seorang lelaki tampan membalas lambainnya lalu membetulkan posisi kacamata. Gadis cerobah itu langsung menyebrang. Dia tidak melihat angka digital yang sudah menunjukkan angka satu, angka yang menandakan sebentar lagi lampu akan berubah hijau dan para pengendara akan saling berpacu. Saat dia tersadar semua sudah terlambat. Sebuah bis melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sopirnya terlihat panik. Bis tersebut berhenti, tapi sayang terlambat sedetik. Kecelakaan itu tidak terelakkan.

Lalu lintas mulai kacau. Semua yang melihat kejadian tersebut berbondong-bondong mengampiri gadis tersebut yang kini bersimbah darah. Dia masih bernafas. Pemuda berkacamata itu juga ikut menghampirinya. Dia berlari meyebrang menerobos kerumunan. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Dengan gesit pemuda berkacamata itu mengambil sesuatu dari tangan korban. Lalu setelah itu pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu berusaha berteriak, memanggil pemuda tersebut, sayang suara tidak keluar dari mulutnya yang ada dia justru menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Shiro kembali tersadar dari penglihatannya. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok gadis dalam penglihatannya barusan. Kalau bergegas mungkin dia masih sempat menyelamatkan gadis tersebut.

Ketemu! Dia berdiri disana sedang melambai pada pemuda yang ada disebrang jalan.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN MENYEBRANG!" teriaknya keras sambil berlari. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung disekitanya. Shiro terus berlari. Tapi sehebat apapun dia. Dia hanya manusia. Kematian tidak dapat dia hindari. Di depan mata, sekali lagi, dia melihat adegan saat ajal menjemput gadis itu. Lalu semua terjadi persis seperti yang dilihatnya.

Ketika dia sampai disana, pemuda itu sudah menggengam sesuatu ditangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ada yang bisa Shiro perbuat. Kadang dia juga merasa kekuatannya tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa mencegah kejadian naas tersebut. Dia berdiri disana seperti orang linglung, hanya dia sambil mengamati hirup pikuk manusia yang kebingungan. Dia memang sering melihat ajal menjemput seseorang, dalam penglihatannya. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah lihat pemuda itu! Tapi dimana?

Shiro coba mengingat-ingat. Wajahnya mirip seseorang. Dan dia yakin baru saja melihatanya.

Ah! Dia kan… Shiro buru-buru membuka tas dan menumpahkan semua isinya ke trotoar. Dia mencari enam lembar sketsa wajah yang kemarin diberikan Nanao. Tidak ada! Sial! Kemana aku menaruhnya! Kemana disaat penting begini justru tidak ada!

Putus asa, akhirnya dia kembali membuka flip HP nya dan menekan tombol redial.

"Ah Nanao, bisa kirimkan aku sketsa wajah pelaku sekarang juga!"

Sambungan terputus. Shiro menunggu sebentar. Matanya terus mengamati layar HP sampai akhirnya tanda datangnya email baru muncul. Buru-buru dia membuka dan mengamati setiap gambar yang baru saja dia terima.

"Ini dia!" lagi-lagi dia mencari fungsi redial di HP dan menekannya. "Kurasa aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan sketsa gambar yang kamu berikan!" katanya gugup.

"Tetap ditempatmu! Aku akan segera kesana!" teriak Nanao di ujung sana. Tanpa menutup telponnya dia sudah berteriak memerintah beberapa orang untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Nanao!" teriak Shiro. Dia tahu kalau dia berteriak Nanao pasti masih bisa menedengarnya.

"Aku segera kesana!"

"Jangan lupa kirimkan juga tim forensik!"

"Hah?"

"Aku ceritakan detailnya setelah kamu sampai!" Shiro menutup telpon. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya satu, berada di dekat korban. Memastikan semua barang-barang korban aman, tidak ada lagi pemuda atau siapapun yang datang mendekat dan mengambil sesuatu dari korban, sampai tim forensik tiba dan mengambil alih semua.


	2. And The Past

**And The Past**

.  
>A Bleach fanfic<br>All Charas by Kubo Tite

.  
>.<p>

May, 15

Lorong gelap dan sunyi itu bukan suatu tempat yang ingin dilewati siapapun karena di ujung sana yang menanti mereka hanya duka dan kesedihan mendalam. Perpisahan abadi dalam kesunyian dengan mereka yang dicintai.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, cowok tampan diawal usia dua puluhan. Putra tunggal pemilik rumah sakit ini. Melewati lorong ini sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Meski tahu apa yang menanti dirinya di ujung sana, hatinya tetap terbungkus rapat. Kesedihan tidak mampu menyelinap masuk dalam diirnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, menutup pintu hatinya semenjak dia menyadari dirinya berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Dia punya sesuatu yang membuat dirinya menjadi salah satu kuda hitam di kelopisian terutama di tim SATU. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di tim SATU bahwa lelaki mata duitan itu memiliki kemapuan membaca masa lalu. Kekuatan sempurna yang banyak membantu mereka dalam menangkap gembong teroris.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, setelah dibangunkan secara paksa oleh telpon dari pimpinan SATU, Komjen Kyoraku, dirinya bergegas kemari, ke rumah sakit tempat dia harus bekerja. Meliha masa lalu kaliennya, mayat.

Di depan rumah sakit dia sudah disambut oleh seseorang berambut merah, Abarai Renji. Dua manusia dengan berbeda sifat ini entah kenapa seringkali dipasangkan dalam menyelesaikan tugas penting. Ichigo tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan siapa dia dipasangkan. Selama orang tersebut bisa bekerja dengan baik. Sebaliknya Renji sepertinya kurang suka dengan Ichigo. Sikapnya yang sok penting dan mata duitan itu membuat Renji sebal.

"Lalu mana yang harus kuperiksa?" tanyanya ketus setelah petugas kamar mayat membukakan pintu dan mereka melagkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Didepan mereka berjajar tiga mayat. Dua mayat laki-laki dan satu mayat bocah laki-laki. Dua orang petugas forensic sedang memeriksa mayat laki-laki yang ada di tengah.

"Laki-laki yang ada di pinggir," jawab Renji sambil menunjuk mayat terletak paling pinggir.  
>Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Ichigo langsug melakukan tugasnya. Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik, semakin cepat bayaran dia terima.<p>

Ichigo melangkan ke arah mayat klien-nya. Matanya terus menyaksikan tubuh yang terbujur kaku dan terutup kain putih dari perut ke bawah.

Tidak ada bekas memar, tidak ada bekas luka. Kesimpulan pertama yang diambilnya. Lalu setelah berada tepat di sebelah mayat. Ichigo mengangkat tangan kananya dan meletakkan telapak tangan tersebut di kepala korban. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menyentuh kepala mayat itu dengan lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya dan kekutannya mulai bekerja. Bayang-bayang kehidupan yang dijalani oleh raga itu sebelum akhirnya menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Sunyi dan gelap. Sekelebat gambar-gambar kabur tidak jelas melintas diantara kegelapan dan tidak menentu. Sesekali terdengar suara, samar.

"Maaf, kami sudah tidak sanggup lagi," salah satu suara yang mampu Ichigo tangkap ditengah warna hitam yang pekat.

"Kami akan mencabut semua alat bantu nya," timpal suara yang lain.

Lalu kembali sunyi. Terdengar isak tangis. Lalu terjadi gunjangan. Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulitnya. Semakin lama semakin terasa dan setelah itu semuanya kembali gelap.

Ichigo membuka matanya pelan. "Kau sedang mempermainkanku?" katanya ketus ditujukan pada Renji.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Renji bingung.

"Jangan bercanda. Apa maksudmu menyuruhku membaca masa lalu orang yang sudah terbaring koma selama berbulan-bulan!"  
>Renji terlihat kaget, kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Dia memang sedang mengetes kemampuan Ichigo. Sengaja membuatnya kesal.<p>

"Jangan lupa bayaran untuk mayat ini!" ancam Ichigo sambil menunjuk mayat yang tadi diterawang masa lalunya.  
>Setelah melontarkan ancaman dan membersihkan tangannya, Ichigo berjalan keluar. Renji mulai panik, jelas, karena buah dari keisengannya mungkin akan berujung pada pemotongan gaji. Ichigo tidak pernah macam-macam soal uang pembayaran! Harusnya dia mendengar kata atasannya. Memang benar mereka berdua sering dipasangkan, Ichigo sendiri secara tidak langsung bisa dibilang sebagai bagian dari tim SATU. Dia terlalu sering melihat Ichigo beraksi, sekali-kali dia ingin mengetes cowok menyebalkan itu. Sampai sejauh mana kemampuannya.<p>

"Maaf-maaf," rengek Renji sambil menahan tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo diam saja.

"Kita kan partner, jangan perhitungan gitu soal duit!"

Senyum sinis terukir di wajah tampannya, membuat Ichigo terlihat bak setan kegirangan. "Partner katamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa," balasnya, "Aku tidak peduli kita partener atau bukan, kerjaan tetap kerjaan, jasa yang sudah dipakai tetap harus dibayar!"

"Ayolah Ichigo, kalau kau pergi aku bisa dipecat!" Renji menarik lengan Ichigo dan menyeretnya masuk kembali ke kamar mayat.

Ichigo tidak melawan. Dia sudah cukup puas melihat kepanikan Renji. Yang tidak dia mengerti alasannya Renji menahannya di kamar mayat. Ada sesuatu diantara kedua mayat itu. Pasti!

"Ok kita mulai saja sekarang, bisa? Aku serius kali ini. Jadi tolong jangan masukan yang tadi dalam bon tagihan!" Renji terus memohon sambil menuntun Ichigo ke tempat mayat yang ada di tengah. Mayat yang sedang diperiksa oleh dua orang alhi forensic. "Ini klien kita." Renji menunjuk mayat tersebut, "Maaf bapak-bapak mengganggu kerja kalian sebentar," Renji nyengir lebar yang langsung dibalas tatapan tidak suka oleh dua orang itu.

"Kami anggota SATU," kata Ichigo tegas yang sontak langsung memberikan respon kaget pada kedua ahli forensic, mereka cukup tahu diri dengan mundur teratur dan berhenti memasang wajah kusam.

Ichigo kembali memulai aksinya. Dia meletakkan jari-jarinya yang lentik diatas mayat laki-laki berusia akhir tiga puluhan.

Sebuah ruangan luas dengan puluhan orang terpampang di depannya. Bunyi mesin penghitung dan suara orang berbicara terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Lalu matanya mentapa pada sosok mobil van yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Tiga orang dengan jaket anti peluru dan senapan serbu di pundak mereka menyerbu masuk. Wajah mereka tertutup rapat, hanya memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang menyorot tanpa belas kasihan.  
>"Semuanya diam di tempat!"<p>

Sebuah senapan laras panjang ditodongkan ke arahnya. Tubuh itu terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah. Matanya sempat mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dua orang lainnya mulai melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Yang satu bertugas mengumpulkan nasabah, yang satunya lagi mengumpulkan para karyawan bank.

"Mana pimpinanmu!" bentak perampok yang menodongkan senjata padanya

Tangan kanannya terulur menunjuk pintu yang ada disebrang. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar yang menodongkan senapan serbu ke arahnya menoleh ke belakang sebentar, memeriksa kebenaran, dan kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau, jalan di depan! Antar aku kesana."

Tubuhnya bergerak. Kakinya gemetar ketakutan. Sebuah benda ditempelkan ke punggunya. Dengan tangan terangkat, kakinya melangkah. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, walau demikian dia masih bisa melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tiga orang disebelah kiri sedang menguras semua uang setoran hari ini. Lalu dua orang berjaga dipintu keluar. Menutup akses keluar masuk. Puluhan nasabah berada dalam posisi jongkok dengan tangan memegang kepala.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kepala cabang.

"Buka!" perintah orang yang menodongnya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu. Dari dalam ruangan matanya menemukan sosok direktur yang terkenal dengan kharismanya meringkuk ketakutan di balik meja, kakinya bergetar. Tubuhnya dipaksa maju dengan senjata yang ditodongkan ke punggung. Lalu sebuah suara nyaring terdengar. Suara letusan. Sesaat kemudian disusul rasa sakit di punggung yang menjalar ke dada, suara teriakan sang kepala cabang meledak. Lalu setelah itu semunya menjadi putih, tubuhnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan datangnya kegelapan.

Ichigo tersadar. Dia cukup kaget. Tidak menyangka akan mengalami kematian dengan cara ditembak dari belakang. Bukan sensai yang menyenangkan.

"Dia salah satu korban perampokan bank kemaren."

"Begitulah," balas Renji.

"Mayatnya tidak berguna, tidak banyak membantu!" kata Ichigo, dari kemampuannya melihat masa lalu, biasanya akan membantu Ichigo melihat siapa dalang dari pembunuhan tersebut. Namun ada kalanya korban sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa yang membunuhnya. Kalau sudah begini biasanya dia harus membaca kehidupan korban selama tujuh hari ke belakang. Tapi namanya manusia, terkadang mereka terlalu pintar menyusun rencana pebunuhan yang begitu sempurna sampai-sampai korbannya sendiri tidak sadar dirinya sedang diincar.

"Ini hanya pembuka, pekerjaan yang sebenarnya menanti kita di tempat lain." Renji tersenyum puas.

"Maksudmu!"

"Cukup kau ingat cirri-ciri pelaku. Siapa saja, apa saja yang mereka kenakan. Ya pokonya semua yang bisa kau ingat!" Renji memberi tanda supaya Ichigo mengikutinya dengan jari. "Kita pergi ke panggung utama!"

.  
>.<p>

Mobil yang dikemudikan Renji berhenti di sebuah gudang kayu yang letaknya jauh dari pemukiman penduduk setelah lebih dari dua jam berjalan. Di sekeliling gudang yang sebagian besar dindingnya terbuat dari kayu yang mulai lapuk dimakan usia hanya ada pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Jalan kecil untuk satu mobil yang tampak di depan pintu masuk gudang. Jarak dari gudang ke jalan kecil tersebut sekitar lima puluh meter. Hanya penduduk sekitar yang menggunakan jalan tersebut.

"Menurut laporan warga, semalam mereka melihat ada mobil yang masuk ke dalam," Renji menunjuk gudang yang ada di depan mereka.

Ichigo memandang sekilas bangunan rapuh itu. Pita kuning melingkari bangunan berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Dia lalu melempar pandangan pada sekelilingnya dimana tak jauh dari sana tampak wajah-wajah antusias menatap ke gudang. Beberapa polisi dikerahkan untuk mencegah warga sekitar mendekat. Ada pula kumpulan wartawan yang mencoba mendekat.  
>Seorang petuga polisi datang menghampiri mereka. "Maaf tidak ada yang boleh masuk selain polisi."<p>

"Tapi atasan saya ada di dalam sana dan dia menyuruh kita berdua menemuinya," Renji mulai basa-basi. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan pada sembarangan orang, terutama di tempat umum, dia adalah anggota tim SATU. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang mereka dan memang sengaja dibuat demikian. Untuk menghindari kepanikan masa berlebih.

Bayangkan bagaimana jika polisi berpangkat rendah di depannya tahu mereka dari tim SATU? Dia akan menyimpulkan bahwa kasus kali ini berhubungan dengan terorisme. Lalu bahgaimana jika dia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya, menyebarkan berita itu pada para wartawan? Lalu apa yang akan dipikirkan masyarakat saat membaca koran yang ditulis oleh seorang wartawan minim informasi tersebut? Mereka akan panik! Itulah yang harus dihindari.

Petugas tadi menatap wajah mereka bergantian. Tidak percaya pastinya. Wajah mereka berdua terlalu asing.  
>"Katakan saja pada atasan anda, kami anak buah komjen Kyoraku."<p>

Ekspresi polisi tadi langsung berubah setelah mendengar kata 'komjen' dari mulut Renji. Siapa pun mereka, yang pasti mereka bukan orang biasa.

"Ikuti saya," perintah polisi tadi. Dia berjalan melewati pita kuning. Mereka berdua mengekor di belakangnya. Polisi tadi membawa mereka masuk ke dalam gudang. Menyuruh mereka menunggu di dekat pintu gudang sementara dirinya berjalan ke tengah ruanan dimana sebuah van diparkir.

Polisi tadi berbicara setengah berbisk pada seorang laki-laki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. Ichigo memperhatikan dengan kesal. Dia tahu memang ini prosedur yang harus mereka lewati. Tapi tetap saja ini buang-buang waktu. Kenapa tidak menunggu mereka membawanya ke kamar mayat unuk diperiksa baru memanggilnya. Bukannya menyuruhnya ke TKP seperti ini.

Polisi tadi berjalan menghampiri mereka setelah berbisik-bisik dengan atasannya.

"Atasan saya mengizinkan anda ikut memeriksa selama tidak merusak TKP," katanya dingin. Ada rasa tidak suka di nada suaranya. Itu sudah biasa terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang asing yang tidak dia kenal tiba-tiba dipersilahkan masuk dan berbuat sesukanya.

"Tenang saja, kami hanya ingin memeriksa mayatnya dan menyentuh kepalanya, itu saja!" balas Renji ramah.  
>Polisi tadi tidak banyak bicara, dia langsung berbalik dan menuntun mereka berdua ke tempat dimana terdapat enam mayat di baringkan.<p>

Ichigo mulai mengamati kondisi keenam mayat tersebut. Disimpulkan mereka berenam meninggal karena luka tembak di kepala mereka.

"Sarung tangan!" perintahnya pada Renji.

Renji menyerahkan sarung tangan hasil rampasan yang dia perolah dari salah seorang tim forensik terdekat.

Ichigo segera menyarungkan di tangan kanannya. Dia mulai beraksi. Mayat pertama yang dia pilih adalah yang terletak di bagian paling kanan. Ritual penerawangan dimulai. Ichigo meletakkan tangan kanan di dahi mayat tersebut, terdiam selama semenit lalu dia beralih ke mayat yang di sebelahnya. Terus berulang seperti itu hingga mayat terakhir.

"Ayo," Ichigo mengajak Renji pergi dari TKP setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar tanpa di sadari siapapun yang ada di sana.

Renji menekan remote, membuka mobil, mereka berdua masuk kedalam lalu Renji mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Bagaimana? Mereka para pelaku perampokan itu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Ichigo, pandangan matanya menerawang jauh melewati jendela kaca di sisi kirinya.

"Berguna?" yang dimaksud Renji adalah ingatan mayat-mayat tadi.

"Tidak terlalu. Mau kueritakan sekarang, atau nanti saja? "

"Nanti saja, sekalian di depan pimpinan dan anggota tim SATU dari pada dua kali kerja."

"Ah," Ichigo menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Aku ada kuliah jam sebelas nanti sampai sore. Antarkan aku ke kampus!"

"Aku bukan sopirmu!" tolak Renji.

"Jangan lupa, kamu masih punya hutang!"

Renji terdiam. Mati kutu. "OK, tapi hutangnya kita anggap lunas?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, baru terbayar sepersepuluh."

Renji mendelik. Gila anak orang kaya tapi mata duitan, batinnya.

"Sambil menunggu, aku ceritakan sekalian hasil penerawanganku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir di rapat nanti siang."  
>Renji mau tidak mau mengambil HP dari saku celana dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo menerima HP tersebut dan langsung mencari fungsi recording.<p>

"OK, kita mulai!" Ichigo mengambil nafas sekali sambil mulai merekam, "Dari enam mayat yang di temukan pada hari ini tanggal lima belas Mei, ke-enam mayat tersebut positif dinyatakan sebagai pelaku perampokan Bank sehari sebelumnya yang menewaskan seorang petugas keamanan. Lima diantara mereka hanya preman kelas kakap. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah anggota Jehova SEED."

"Apa! Hanya satu!" Renji menyela.

"Kamu pikir siapa Jehova SEED? Mana mungkin mereka mengorbankan banyak anggotanya hanya untuk merampok bank!" jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Ok, lanjutkan," perintah Renji.

"Kelima preman tersebut direkrut oleh anggota teroris dengan code name Chad. Mayat kedua dari kanan, laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan kulit kecoklatan. Chad sekaligus bertindak sebagai otak dari operasi ini."

Ichigo berhenti sesaat. Dia sedang mencoba menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari enam ingatan yang harus disatukan.

"Rencana di susun tiga hari yang lalu. Supply senjata, akomodasi dan semua perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan berasal dari Chad. Sedangkan Chad sendiri mendapatkan semua itu dari seorang wanita bernama Inoue Orihime. Besar kemungkinan dia juga salah seorang anggota Jehova SEED."

Ichigo tidak yakin dengan kesimpulannya. Dalam ingatan Chad dia memang sempat bertemu dengan salah seorang petinggi Jehova SEED, Ishida Uryu. Tapi Ichigo tidak pernah melihat mereka bertiga kumpul bersama. Inoue Orihime hanya pernah bertemu Chad. Mungkin saja dia hanya seorang penjual senjata api ilegal.

"Rencana semula, setelah selesai melakukan perampokan, mereka membawa van beserta hasil rampasan ke daerah pedalaman. Di perjalanan mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran siap saji. Menjemput Inoue Orihime. Seorang wanita yang dipanggil Orihime ikut dalam Van tersebut dengan membawa beberapa kotak makanan yang di beli dari restoran tersebut."

"Sesampainya di tempat mereka berpesta, melahap semua makanan dan minuman berakohol yang dibawa Orihime, kecuali satu orang, Chad. Di tengah keasikan mereka berpesta pora dan mabuk, Orihime memberikan senjata, hand gun pada Chad lalu Chad menembaki teman mereka satu persatu. Sepertinya dia seorang penembak ulung. Selesai menghabisi mereka semua Chad mengembalikan senjata itu. Lalu ketika sibuk mengepak hasil jarahan mereka, Orihime ganti menembak Chad dengan senjata yang sama." Ichigo menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil menghentikan rekaman pada HP Renji.

"Jadi hasil jarahan dipindahkan oleh cewek tersebut.? Sial!" Renji menggebrak kemudi.

Ichigo menggembalikan HP Renji. Renji menerimanya dan meletakkan di depan layar odometer.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" ledek Ichigo. Di masih heran, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berurusan dengan Jehova SEED. Tapi Renji selalu merasa terkejut dengan setiap kejahatan sempurna yang mereka buat.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan teror seperti apa yang akan mereka tampilkan dengan uang sebanyak itu."

"Tinggal kita lihat saja, tidak akan lama. Bukankah mereka sudah mengirim surat pemberitahuan?"

Renji terdiam. Surat ancaman tersebut benar adanya. Bukan kerjaan orang iseng. Akhir-akhir ini kelompok itu semakin berani. Tujuan mereka, Menciptakan dunia baru dengan memusnahkan dua pertiga manusia di muka bumi. Tujuan yang gila.  
>Bukan itu saja, ada yang lain dari kelompok ini. Mereka bukan teroris pada umunya. Mereka punya sesuatu yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dipecahkan tim SATU, meski dengan bantuan Ichigo sekalipun, pimpinan mereka tetap tidak terjaman.<br>Mobil yang dikemudikan Renji behenti pada sebuah gedung perkuliahan megah. Universitas terbaik di seluruh negri ini. Ichigo membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil. Renji membuka kaca mobil penumpang depan, sekedar memberi salam perpisahan dan saat itu baru dia sadari raut wajah ketakutan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya bingung dari dalam mobil.

"Namanya Inoue Orihime. Rambutnya berwarna oranye. Dia gadis yang periang." ichigo berhenti. " Tolong temukan dia, aku punya firasat buruk tentang kasus kali ini!" pesan Ichigo pada Renji sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Renji yang masih bingung dengan semua sikap Ichigo.

Ada yang aneh, pikir Ichigo pada setiap langkah kakinya. Tapi dipikir sekeras apapun dia tetep tidak menemukan keanehan itu. Sikap gadis yang dipanggil orihime itu terlalu aneh. Ekpresi ketakutan yang Ichigo lihat melalui wajah Chad saat gadis itu melihat langsung adegan pembantaian tidak mampu dia temukan penyebabnya. Harusnya dia terbiasa melihat adegan pembunuhan seperti itu sama seperti Chad yang mampu membunuh tanpa menunjukan emosi apapun. Orihime, dia benar-benar salah satu anggota Jehova SEED atau dia hanya dimanfaatkan saja? Itu yang tidak Ichigo mengerti.

. 

May, 16

HP Ichigo bergetar tiada henti dari lima menit yang lalu. Ichigo tahu itu. Dia sengaja mengabaikannya. Saat ini dia sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal ujian. Tangannya terus bergerak, menulis di atas secarik kertas dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa henti. Kurang satu soal lagi sebelum dia bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna.  
>Ichigo berhasil menyelesaikannya! Dia langsung berdiri dari bangku, mengambil HP dari dalam saku sambil berjalan ke meja dosen, menyerahkan lembar jawaban. Begitu keluar dari kelas dia langsun menerima telpon.<p>

"Kenapa lama sekali!" bentak Kyoraku dari speaker phone.

"Aku sedang ujian!" Ichigo balas membentak.

"Cepat keluar, Renji sudah menunggumu di depan kampus!"

"Ada kerjaan?"

"Ya, korban kecelakaan."

Dahi Ichigo mengerut bingung. "Kenapa memanggilku?"

"Dugaanku dia adalah Orihime Inoue!"

Ichigo tidak banyak bicara. Dia langsung menutup telpon dan berlari keluar. Ketakutan menjalar di setiap tubuh. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan.


	3. Both of Us

**Both of Us**

.  
>A Bleach fanfic<br>All Charas by Kubo Tite

.  
>.<p>

May, 16

Pita kuning melingkarri tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Kurang dari satu menit sejak Shiro menelpon, seorang polisi langsung tiba di tempat kejadian dan mengamankan TKP. Nanao dan beberapa rekannya tiba di tempat sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Dia menyapa Shiro seperlunya lalu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Shiro mengamati dari luar pita kuning. Beberapa orang wartawan media cetak dan elektronik mulai tampak. Kerumunan masyarakat yang berada di sekitar TKP semakin menumpuk.

"Sopir bisnya sudah dimintai keterangan?"

"Sudah, Pak," jawab Nanao. "Dia dan beberapa orang saksi mengatakan korban menyebrang sesaat setelah lampu hijau menyala."

"Sepertinya murni kecelakaan," kata laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan rambut hitam dan kumis tipis di dagu.

Mata Nanao melotot seperti mau protes, tapi dia urungkan.

"Ya, kita tunggu saja sampai dia datang."

"Dia?"

"Ah itu dia!" laki-laki itu menunjuk pada sebuah jeep hitam yang baru saja tiba dan di parkir di dekat TKP. Seorang pemuda dari kursi penumpang turun dengan angkuh menerobos krumunan manusia yang susah payah di halau oleh beberapa polisi. Dia berjalan lurus mendekati TKP. Lalu seorang lagi keluar dari kursi kemudi, dia juga berjalan mendekati TKP. Seorang polisi menghadang pemuda angkuh itu sebelum dia berjalan terlalu dekat dengan TKP. Pemuda itu melotot jengkel, lalu pemuda yang satunya lagi berlari kecil mendekat sambil menunjukkan lencana polisinya. Mereka berdua diizinkan memasuki lingkaran pita kuning.

Atasan Nanao tadi langsung menyingkir, memberi tempat pada pemuda angkuh itu untuk mendekati korban. "Sudah cepat di periksa! Nanao mengatakan, sesaat sebelum meninggal dia melakukan kontak dengan _mereka_," perintahnya.

"Nanao?" tanyanya bingung.

"Saya Nanao, orang baru di tim ini," Nanao memperkenalkan diri.

"Nanao, ini Ichigo, biarpun masih muda, dia tidak kalah hebatnya denganmu!" puji atasan Nanao.

"Mohon bantuannya."

Pemuda angkuh bernama Ichigo itu hanya membalas perkenalan singkat mereka dengan menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Dia lalu berjongkok di dekat kepala korban. Mengamati sosok tubuh yang tidak bernyawa itu dengan warna merah darah yang mendominasi hampir seluruh pakaiannya.

"Pak Kyoraku, siapa yang pertama kali mengatahui kejadian ini?" tanya Ichigo pada atasan Nanao tesebut.

Kyoraku langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Nanao. Ichigo langsung menyipitkan matanya. Otaknya di penuhi seribu satu pertanyaan tentang bagaimana orang baru tersebut bisa lebih tahu lebih dulu dari pada siapapun yang sudah bergabung dengan SATU.

"Ah, aku di bantu dia!" Nanao menunjuk sosok pemuda yang terus mengamati TKP dari luar, dia agak ragu melakukannya, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Melihat bagaimana sikap atasannya terhadap Ichigo, menyakinkan Nanao dia pastinya bukan pemuda biasa.

"Suruh dia kemari!" perintah Ichigo pada Nanao tapi yang menjalankan perintahnya justru Kyoraku. Dia berjalan dengan langkah-langkahnya yang besar dan berat ke tempat yang sekiranya ditunjuk Nanao tadi.

"Nanao, yang mana orangnya?" tanyanya. Belum sempat Nanao berbicara, pemuda berambut keperakan itu menganggkat jarinya. Wajahnya kesal dan melotot marah pada Nanao. Dia cukup di repotkan olah seorang polisi bernama Nanao. Dia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan mereka. Tapi Nanao sudah terlanjur menunjuknya, jadi dia tidak punya banyak pilihan.

"Sepertinya kamu bocah yang pintar!" Kyoraku tanpa sungkan langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam lingkaran pita kuning. "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi makan? Aku yang traktir!" godanya.

"Sudahlah, ada perlu apa denganku?" kata Shiro kesal.

Kyoraku buru-buru menariknya menjauhi kerumunan. "Tidak takut melihat mayat kan?" Kyoraku menunggu jawaban Shiro. Shiro mengacuhkannya. "Dari ekspresimu sepertinya tidak," katanya puas. Dia buru-buru menarik Shiro mendekati mayat Inoue Orihime, korban kecelakaan. "Duduk santai saja di sini!" dengan tenaganya, Kyoraku menekan pundak Shiro hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk tepat di sebelah Ichigo yang terus menyelidikinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala sejak Kyoraku membawanya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kamu?" katanya tanpa basa basi.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," balas Shiro sengit.\

"Dari mana kamu tahu dia terlibat dengan mereka?"

"Siapa mereka?"

"Jangan bilang wanita itu," Ichigo menunjuk Nanao, "tidak menceritakan apapun tentang tim ini dan target operasi kami!"

"Oh..." Shiro sedikit paham, para anggota tim SATU tidak pernah menyebut nama timnya dan menyebut para Jehova SEED itu dengan nama 'mereka'. "Aku melihatnya, seorang laki-laki berkacamata mendekatinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dirinya. Dan laki-laki ada dalam daftar orang yang sedang diburu Nanao. Itu saja!"

"Bagaimana kamu melihatnya, polisi sudah menanyai mereka yang berada di dekat korban saat kejadian, mereka hanya mengaku memang ada seseorang yang mencoba menolongnya, tapi tidak ada yang ingat ciri-ciri laki-laki itu, bahkan tidak kacamatanya."

"Tidak akan ku beri tahu!" balas Shiro singkat. Dia tidak suka dirinya terlibat, dia tidak suka kemampuannya di ketahui banyak orang, dia tidak suka dirinya dimanfaatkan.

Ichigo melotot kesal. Tapi dia tidak banyak bicara. Buru-buru dia mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari dalam sakunya. Memakainya di tangan kanan, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala koraban dan memejamkan matanya. Kemampuannya mulai bekerja.

Ichigo mulai menempatkan dirinya, sudut pandang matanya pada korban. Dia menjadin korban, merasakan semua yang dirasakan dan melihat semua yang di lihat oleh korban. Detik-detik kematiannya mulai terasa ketika dia hendak memanggil nama Ishida, ketika laki-laki itu mengambil sesuatu dari tangannya, sebuah memory card.

Lalu dirinya terbawa pada kejadian kemarin. Ketika dia mengurung diri sambil mengenggam telpon genggamnya sambil sesekali melihat layarnya. Dia merasa ketakutan. Tapi tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang dia takutkan. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selama seharian, hanya menunggu. Dan malam hari akhirnya telponnya berdering. Dia buru-buru mengangkatnya. Suara Ishida terdengar dari sebrang sana. Sikapnya berubah labih tenang. Inti dari percakapan itu mereka membuat janji pertemuan esok hari, hari ini, Ishida meminta Inoue membawa memory card.

Dirinya kemudian terbawa pada kejadian dua hari lalu.

Pagi-pagi buta dia menyiapkan bekal untuk enam orang. Lalu dengan tangan gemetar memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam makanan dan minuman. Hanya ada lima kotak makanan dan lima botol minuman yang diisi dengan obat tidur. Kotak makanan dan minuman yang tidak di beri obat tidur dia beri tanpa dengan spidol merah pada tutupnya. Lalu dia mengambil dua buah _hand_ _gun_ yang di sembunyikan di dalam kotak cereal. Memasukannya dalam tas. Memasukkan bekal tersebut dalam sebuah kantong plastik putih dengan logo sebuah restoran cepa saji tercetak di luarnya. Dia menggantungkan tasnya ke pundak kanan, membawa dua kantong besar plastik lalu pergi menuju ke tempat yang di janjikan. Setelah itu apa yang terjadi tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat Ichigo kemaren.

Tiga hari sebelum kematiannya mulai Ichigo jalani. Tidak ada yang istimewa hari itu. Hanya pertemuan mereka bertiga, dirinya, Ishida dan Chad membahas persipan perampokan besok.

Lalu hari keempat dimulai. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Dia hanya pergi makan malam bedua dengan Ishida di sebuah restoran mewah.

Hari kelima dimulai. Dia mengawali harinya di sebuah kafe di siang hari. Ishida ada di sebelahnya, baru saja selesai melakukan pembayaran. Mereka lalu bergandengan tangan pulang. Ishida mengantarnya hingga masuk ke dalam kamar apartment. Sebelum pulang dia mengecup dahi Inoue dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Hati-hati jangan sampai ada yang melihatnya, setelah ini simpan benda itu dalam kotak cereal." Ishida lalu pulang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Inoue menuju dapur, dia melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ishida. Membuka tasnya dan memasukkan dua buah _hand_ _gun_ pada dua kotak cereal yang berbeda. Setelah itu dia pergi tidur.

Ichigo menunggu dimulainya hari ke-enam. Tidak terjadi apapun! Ichigo menunggu, tapi sudah tidak terlihat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap. Kosong. Dia tidak bisa menembus ingatan gadis itu. Dia hanya bisa melihatnya sampai hari kelima. Tidak ada hari ke-enam atau ketujuh. Hanya ada kekosongan semata.

Ichigo membuka mata. Dia duduk terjatuh. Matanya sudah terbuka tapi tangan kanannya masih mencengkram erat kepala Inoue. Ekspresi wajahnya campuran antara rasa shock dan ketakutan.

Renji yang melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo langsung berlari menghampirinya. Ini untuk pertama kali dia melihat Ichigo berwajah ketakutan seperti itu setelah melihat masa lalu. Separah apapun dan semengerikan apapun dia tidak pernah berwajah sekalut itu. Dia selalu bersikap tenang. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah itu bukan hal besar baginya.

"Maaf permisi," Renji memegang pundak Shiro yang duduk di sebelahnya. Shiro berdiri menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan laki-laki berambut merah itu mendekati Ichigo sampai tiba-tiba dia melihat penerawangan. Matanya mulai memandang kosong ke depan. Kemampuannya mulai bekerja.

"Ichigo, apa yang terjadi kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Renji sambil menggoncang bahu Ichigo. Ichigo tetap diam.

"Aku coba sekali lagi." Ichigo kembali memejamkan matanya. Renji berada di sebelahnya, menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, begitu juga dengan Kyoraku. Nanao menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan bingung. Semenit kemudia dia membuka matanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang jauh lebih ketakutan.

"Ichigo?" panggil Renji.

"Aneh, ini aneh!" kata Ichigo. Dia menyeka dahinya dengan lengan baju kiri. Wajahnya berkeringat bukan karena panas tapi karenan ketakutan. Ichigo kembali memejamkan matanya. Renji kembali menunggunya, kali ini dengan mimik wajah lebih kalut. Kyoraku ikut berjongkok di dekat mereka.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya pada Renji.

"Tidak biasanya dia begini. Dia tidak pernah setakut ini dan ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sampai tiga kali berturut turut. Biasanya dia hanya mengulang jika merasa ada yang terlewat, itu pun tidak dilakukan berturut-turut seperti ini!" terang Renji.

Ichigo akhirnya membuka mata. "Aku hanya bisa melihat sampai hari ke lima. Itupun hanya setengah hari! Ada yang aneh!" katanya agak gugup.

"Hari kelima, apa maksudmu?" tanya Renji

"Ingatannya seperti di hapus! Kosong tidak ada apapun setelah hari kelima."

Renji tiba-tiba berdiri. Wajahnya pucat dan mulai berkeringat. Dia yang terbiasa berpasangan dengan Ichigo tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ingatan korban. Dugannya yang paling kuat, seseorang di Jehova SEED memiliki kemampuan. Dan kemampuan itu menghapus ingatan orang.

"Hey! Dilarang mendekat!" seorang petugas yang berjaga di luar pita kuning berteriak. Pemuda itu berlari mendekati Ichigo. Sebuah pisau tergenggam erat di tangan kanan. Untungnya Renji segera menyadari maksud pemuda asing itu. Dia menahan tubuh pemuda itu. Tapi sayang perhitungannya meleset. Pisau yang di genggam pemuda itu menusuk dada kiri Renji. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya langsung terjatuh lemas. Nanao langsung menahan pemuda asing itu, Ichigo dan Kyoraku berhampur ke arah Renji. Dia memanggil-manggil Renji dan mengguncang tubuhnya, pelan-pelan semuanya mulai kabur dan terasa dingin.

Shiro kembali dari penerawangannya.

"Tidak biasanya dia begini. Dia tidak pernah setakut ini dan ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sampai tiga kali berturut turut. Biasanya dia hanya mengulang jika merasa ada yang terlewat, itu pun tidak dilakukan berturut-turut seperti ini!" terang Renji.

Ichigo akhinya membuka mata. "Aku hanya bisa melihat sampai hari ke lima. Itupun hanya setengah hari! Ada yang aneh!" katanya agak gugup.

"Hari kelima, apa maksudmu?" tanya Renji

"Ingatannya seperti di hapus! Kosong tidak ada apapun setelah hari kelima."

Renji tiba-tiba berdiri. Wajahnya pucat dan mulai berkeringat.

Shiro melihat ke arah luar lingkaran pita kuning, ke tempat di mana pemuda asing itu akan datang menyerang. Dia sudah dekat, tidak banyak waktu lagi! Dia harus cepat bertindak!

"HENTIKAN DIA!" teriak Shiro sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. "DIA MAU MENUSUK ICHIGO!"

"Hey! Dilarang mendekat!" seorang petugas yang berusaha mencegah pemuda itu berteriak. Tapi dia kalah cepat, pemuda itu sudah menerobos masuk. Dia berlari mendekati Ichigo siap menerjang. Renji sudah bersiap menghentikannya.

"Renji dia membawa pisau! Dia akan menusukmu!" Shiro memperingatkan.

Berkat peringatan Shiro barusan Renji langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada ke dua tangan pemuda itu. Dengan cekatan dia berhasil menarik pundak pemuda tersebut, memegang pergelangan tangan kananya dan membanting tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu ke aspal.

Ichigo menginjak tangan kanan pemuda itu hingga pisau terlepas dan buru-buru mengambilnya. Nanao langsung datang, mengeluarkan borgol dari saku jas dan mengaitkannya pada kedua tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa lagi ini!" keluh Kyorku kesal. "Bawa dia ke kantor! Awasi dengan ketat!" perintahnya.

Nanao mengangguk tanda paham, dia menarik lengan pemuda itu supya dia berdiri lalu menggiringnya ke dalam mobil.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengincarmu!" Kyoraku memutar bola matanya ke sekeliling sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Kita kembali ke kantor! Dan kamu!" Kyoraku menunjuk Shiro, "juga ikut!"

"Tapi..."Shiro protes.

"Sudah ikut saja!" Renji merangkul pundak Shiro dan memaksanya ikut dengan mereka.

.

.

.

"Maaf, saya gagal!" seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang sedari tadi terus berada di sana, mengamati situasi, beranjak dari duduknya sambil berbicara dengan rekannya melalui telepon genggam.

"Kembali dulu, Aizen!"

"Aku akan tiba di sana dalam lima belas menit! Akan aku ceritakan semuanya!" dia merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil remote mobil dan menekan tombol _unlock_. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang diparkir di pinggir jalan berbunyi. Dia buru-buru membuka pintu kemudi dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan kemampuan bocah itu, dan lagi ada yang aneh!" Aizen menutup pintu. Memasukkan kunci dan menghidupkan mesin.

"Apanya yang aneh, Aizen! Jangan mencari alasan atas ke gagalanmu!"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang melakukan pembelaan. Panggilkan saja rangiku! Kau akan tahu!" Aizen menutup telponnya. Menaruhnya di kursi sebelah dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

.

.

.

Kyoraku menggoyangkan kaleng minuman berisi kopi yang baru saja dibukanya. Satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk menyangga dahinya yang berkerut-kerut saat membaca laporan yang baru saja dia terima. Salah seorang anak buahnya baru saja selesai melakukan introgasi pada pemuda yang tadi hendak menusuk Ichigo.

"Hasilnya jelek?" tanya Renji yang baru tiba dan memilih menarik kursi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat Kyoraku duduk. "Atau aneh?"

"Entahlah! Aku sendiri bingung," Kyoraku meneguk kopinya lalu kembali menggoyangnya. "Ceritanya seperti sebuah kebohongan, tapi saat diintrogsi tadi dia tidak tampak seperti sedang berbohong."

"Kalau dia tewas mungkin akan lebih mudah mengintrogasinya, haha...," canda Renji.

"Ya, mungkin semuanya bisa lebih mudah kalau dia kita bunuh!" balas Kyoraku.

"Jangan seenaknya memanfaatkanku!" protes Ichigo yang baru saja tiba bersamaan dengan Nanao dan Shiro yang bertampang kusut. Sudah dua jam lamanya dia ditahan di sini. Dikurung dalam ruang kerja Nanao. Dia jadi tidak punya kesempatan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Padahal markas tim SATU ini cukup menarik. Bentuknya hanya sebuah rumah, rumah mewah di daerah perumahan elit. Siapa sangka di dalamnya ada gudang senjata atau penjara bawah tanah.

Ichigo menarik kursi di sebelah Kyoraku. Nanao memilih duduk diantara Renji dan Ichigo. Sedangkan Shiro duduk diantara Kyoraku dan Renji.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Kyoraku.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju kecuali Shiro dia malah mengangkat tangannya. "Saya mau pulang, Pak!"

Kyoraku tersenyum tapi sorot matanya memdang tajam dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. "Mulai hari ini kamu jadi bagian dari tim ini, bocah!"

"Saya menolak!"

"Bocah, kamu tidak berada dalam posisi berhak untuk memilih! Dan lagi, ini demi kebaikanmu juga! Mulai besok kamu akan di dampingi Nanao, kalau dia sedang sibuk aku akan menugaskan anak buahku yang lain!"

"Kebaikan apanya!" gerutu Shiro pelan sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Siapa namamu bocah?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, panggil Shiro saja!" jawabnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Langsung kita mulai saja! Ichigo ceritakan semua yang kamu lihat!"

Ichigo mulai berbicra, menceritakan semua yang dia lihat dalam ingata Inoue. Mulai dari hari terakhir dia hidup, hari ini, lalu mundur ke hari berikutnya, sampai hari kelima.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di hari keenam dan ketujuh!" katanya bingung.

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri," Kyoraku coba mencari alasan.

"Tidak bukan begitu, meski dalam keadaan tidak sadar sekalipun aku tetap bisa mendengar suara-suara. Bukan hanya itu, hari kelima dimulai di tengah-tengah bukan di mulai ketika dia bangun tidur. Itu aneh, Pak!" Ichigo ngotot.

Kyoraku kembali meneguk kopi dalam kaleng yang dari tadi terus digoyang-goyangkan. "Mungkin gossip itu ada benarnya, diantara mereka terdapat orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan seperti kalian!"

Shiro dan Ichigo langsung menatap tajam Kyoraku, seolah tidak terima kemampuan mereka dibilang mengerikan. Toh dia sendiri memanfaatkan kemampun mereka berdua.

"Lalu bocah, sepertinya kamu punya kemampuan yang unik juga," Kyoraku bertanya pada Shiro.

"Hanya kemampuan yang mengerikan," balasnya kesal.

Kyoraku tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia lebih pemarah dari pada Ichigo. "Bisa ceritakan dengan detail kemampuanmu itu?"

"Aku menolak!" jawab Shiro tegas.

"Ayolah, ini demi kebaikanmu juga! Aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyadari keberadaanmu dan kemampuanmu. Lebih baik kau jelaskan sekarang, supaya kami bisa melindungimu dan membantu penyelidikan."

"Tidak ada untungnya buatku!"

"Dia dibayar loh!" Kyoraku menunjuk Ichigo, "dan tidak murah!" Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakangmu," Renji membaca selembar kertas yang tadi di bawanya dan dia letakkan di atas meja, "Pada intinya, kamu yatim piatu, sedang kuliah dan mengambil jurusan psikologi, kerja paruh waktu di lima tempat. Pada intinya, anda mengalami kesulitan ekonomi. Jadi kenapa tidak terima tawaran ini?"

Shiro mati kutu. Yang dikatakan Renji memang benar. Dia butuh uang. Dan kerja paruh waktu di lima tempat benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga. Lagi pula Kyoraku mengatakan dia akan dibayar mahal. Tapi dengan demikian dia seperti menjual kekuatannya, mengeksposnya pada dunia. Shiro jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, Shiro! Cepat putuskan, bukan hanya bayarannya yang mahal, kami juga menawarkan fasilitas tempat tinggal dan perlindungan jika kamu menginginkannya."

"Sudahlah terima saja, toh selama ini kamu juga sudah banyak membantuku, dan _gratis,_" bujuk Nanao.

"Baiklah!" Shiro akhirnya mengiyakan. Lebih baik di bayar daripada jadi sukarelawan Nanao.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa kemampuanmu? Kemampuan yang tadi digunakan untuk menolong Ichigo?" Kyoraku meletakkan kaleng kopinya di meja lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, siap mendengarkan cerita Ichigo.

"Kemampuanku berlawanan dengannya," Shiro melihat ke arah Ichigo, "aku mampu melihat masa depan seseorang selama tujuh hari kedepan."

"Wow! _Cool_!" Renji berdecak kagum. "Jehova SEED bisa segera kita bereskan nih!"

"Tidak semudah itu! Ada beberapa batasan-batasan. Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya sesuka hatiku, dia datang sendiri, seolah-olah seperti orang tersebut yang menunjukkannya padaku. Itu batasan pertama."

"Kedua, yang kulihat hanya gambaran kematian. Jadi, jika orang tersebut tidak akan meninggal dalam waktu seminggu atau kurang, aku tidak bisa melihatnya."

Kyoraku mengangguk-angguk. Meski terlihat tenang dia menunjukkan minat yang besar pada kemampuan Shiro.

"Ketiga aku tidak bisa mengulanginya. Hanya terjadi sekali untuk setiap orang."

"Maksudnya? Kamu tidak bisa melihatnya kembali jika dibutuhkan?" tanya Ichigo sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak, dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan sekali pada setiap orang. Contoh pada kasus Renji, aku sudah melihat masa depannya sekali, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi untuk ke dua kali. Jadi jika setelah ini ada kematian mengancam, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Sangat berguna dan terbatas," puji Kyoraku. Dia beranjak dari kursinya. "Tidak masalah. Kita punya seorang detektif hebat disini," Kyoraku melihat ke arah Nanao. "Selamat datang di tim SATU Hitsugaya TouShiro!" Kyoraku menyalami Shiro lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf, aku melibatkanmu seperti ini," sesal Nanao.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja kau membantu perekonomianku!" Nanao memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "aku tinggal dulu," pamitnya.

Selang beberapa detik, Renji ikut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Shiro dan Ichigo berdua. Mereka duduk dalam diam di kursi masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo mulai menatapnya dan mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu seseorang dengan kekuatan yang berlawanan denganku."

"Aku juga."

"Aku harap tujuanmu bergabung dalam tim ini semata-mata hanya demi uang!" Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya tujuan lain!"

"Sebaiknya jangan. Karena kita tidak pernah bisa merubah masa lalu dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat," nasehat Ichigo. Dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Shiro seorang di sana. Dia masih tidak paham perkataan Ichigo barusan. Bukankan setiap orang punya tujuannya masing-masing saat bergabung di tim ini? Bukankah Nanao juga begitu, dan tujuan utamanya pasti bukan materi. Mungkin saat ini tujuannya hanya materi, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Shiro menyadari, kalau kemampuannya bisa mencegah lebih banyak kematian, dia rela membantu tim ini cuma-cuma.

Shiro benar-benar tidak paham. Baginya masa depan lah yang lebih penting, masa lalu hanya sebuah cerita untuk dikenang. Tidak lebih! 


	4. Jehova SEED

**7 Days**

**Jehova SEED**

A Bleach fanfiction

All charas by Kubo Tite

* * *

><p><strong>May, 16<strong>

Rangiku baru saja selesai 'memeriksa' otak Aizen. Dia sama halnya dengan Ichigo atauToushiro, memiliki kemampuan aneh sejak lahir. Dia tidak bisa melihat masa lalu atau masa depan, tapi dia bisa mendengar apa yang ada di dalam pikiran seseorang. Kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan milik Ichigo. Bedanya, kemampuan Rangiku ini hanya bisa di terapkan pada mereka yang masih hidup. Dan Rangiku tidak bisa melihat seperti Ichigo. Dia hanya mampu mendengar apa yang ada dalam pikiran seseorang pada saat-saat tertentu termasuk mendengar apa yang sedang dipikirkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Byakuya Kuchiki. Laki-laki berwajah dingin itu adalah orang nomer dua di organisasi Jehova SEED.

Rangiku menghela nafas kesal. "Kita salah perhitungan."

Byakuya mengerutkan dahi. Semua rencana ini disusun oleh Ishida, orang paling pintar di organisasi dan yang selama ini merancang setiap serangan teror yang di lancarkan Jehova SEED. Jadi kemungkinan salah perhitungan itu bisa dibilang nol bulat karena Ishida sendiri tidak pernah gagal selama ini.

"Bagian mana yang salah perhitungan?" tanya orang nomer satu di Jehova SEED, Juushiro Ukitake.

"Ya, bagian mana yang salah perhitungan? tanya Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, 'tukang pukul' yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Semuanya sudah sempurna. Sesuai perhitungan kita. Hanya saja. Sepertinya ada sesutu yang salah. " Rangiku menerangkan yang disambut dengan wajah-wajah tidak puas. "Hey, kesalahan bukan dipihak kita!"

"Lalu?" potong Ishida tidak sabar. Ya dia otak dari semua rencana yang akan dilaksanankan, dia yang paling tidak terima ketika rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai perhitungan.

"Menurut ingatan Aizen, detik-detik menjelang eksekusi, seseorang dengan rambut putih meneriakkan sesuatu. Seperti sebuah peringatan dan teriakan itu cukup memperingatkan Ichigo dan orang-orang disekitarnya jadi lebih waspada."

"Dia membaca taktik kita?" giliran Juushiro yang bertanya.

"Rasanya tidak. Seperti bukan membaca, tapi lebih tepat jika dibilang dia tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan. Dengan tepat dan akurat!" jawab Rangiku.

Kebingungan menguasai seisi ruangan yang berisi enam petinggi organisasi teroris paling dicari di seluruh dunia itu.

"Itu benar Aizen?" tanya Byakuya dengan sorot mata menuduh seolah semua kesalahan ini adalah dosa Aizen sepenuhnya.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Dia meneriaki 'bonekaku,' bahkan ketika boneka itu belum sempat melintasi pita kuning," Aizen membela diri. Mereka selalu menamai orang-orang korban kekuatan aneh mereka dengan boneka. Karena fungsi mereka memang tidak lebih dari sekedar boneka yang mengikuti kehendak dalangnya.

"Hanya meneriakki?" Byakuya kembali mengintrogasi. Meski dia orang nomer dua, tapi dibandingkan pimpinan organisasi itu sendiri Byakuya Kuchiki lebih aktif bertindak. Dia bahkan lebih ditakuti dari pada Juushiro. Sorot matanya yang dingin dan penuh kebencian cukup untuk membuat seorang bocah kecil yang sedang bermain riang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dia mengatakan sesutu yang mengejutkan," Aizen berhenti sejenak. Dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dia lihat dan dengar sejam yang lalu. Bagaimana reaksi sosok asing berambut putih itu ketika melihat bonekanya bergerak melaksanakan perintah seperti yang dia sisipi kedalam otaknya.

"Dia berteriak 'dia mau menusuk Ichigo', bukan begitu Aizen?" Rangiku meneruskan kalimat Aizen yang terhenti. Aizen membalas ucapan Rangiku dengan anggukan kepala beberapa kali.

"Dia tahu kita akan membunuhnya?" tanya Ishida tidak percaya.

Aizen mengangguk. Tidak seorang pun dalam ruangan itu yang bisa menerima kebenaraan ini.

"Bahkan dia tahu kita akan membunuhnya dengan cara menusuknya." tangan Ishida terjatuh lemas. Berhadapan dengan seorang Ichigo sudah cukup membuat otaknya bekerja ekstra keras. Dan sekarang ada seseorang yang tidak dia kenal, tidak tahu apa kemampuannya, tapi yang menakutkan dia mengetahui dengan akurat rencananya. Entah bagaimana dia harus menyusun rencana berikut-berikutnya. Dan kalau benar di sehebat yang diingat Aizen, bisa dipastikan kemungkinan rencana ini gagal adalah seratus persen.

Sikap Ishida menimbulkan seribu satu tanda tanya pada Byakuya. Dengan cepat dia memberikan sinyal lewat mata pada Juushiro. Juushiro menerima sinyal itu, berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan apapun rencana yang ada dalam otak Byakuya.

Byakuya menggengam erat tangan Rangiku yang ada di sebelahnya. Sikap Byakuya itu terbaca oleh Ishida yang kebetulan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Byakuya dan Rangiku yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Meski tidak memiliki kemampuan aneh seperti Byakuya, Rangiku, atau Juushiro. Atau memiliki kemampuan menghipnotis orang seperti Aizen dan kekuatan fisik sehebat Grimmjow yang bukan hanya ahli bela diri tapi juga ahli menggunakan semua jenis senjata. Satu-satunya kelebihan Ishida hanya otaknya yang cemerlang dan kepandaiannya membaca situasi, menyimpulkan semua tanda-tanda kecil menjadi sebuah petunjuk.

Dan jika semua orang menganggap Juushiro adalah penggerak mereka, Ishida punya pemikiran sendiri, Byakuya orang yang paling ditakuti itulah yang menggerakkan organisasi ini. Semua rencana buah pemikirannya harus melewati seleksinya terlebih dahulu. Pemimpin mereka Juushiro terlalu mempercayai wakilnya, dia menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Byakuya. Jika Byakuya setuju, dia akan menyetujuinya. Jika Byakuya menolak, dia juga akan menolaknya.

Dan jika banyak orang dalam organisasi mereka yang beranggapan bahwa Byakuya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Rangiku karena kebiasnnya menggengam erat tangan Rangiku, Ishida memiliki pemikiran lain. Byakuya sedang tidak bemesraan dengan Rangiku! Dan genggaman tangan itu adalah sebuah sinyal.

Kebanyakan dari mereka percaya untuk menggunakan kemampuan aneh ketiga petinggi Jehova SEED, mereka memiliki kondisi khusus. Seperti Ichigo yang hanya mampu membaca masa lalu dengan menyentuh kepala jenasah, Rangiku harus meletakkan kedua jari tengahnya pada dahi kiri dan kanan orang yang akan didengarnya.

Namun melihat sikap aneh Rangiku dan Byakuya, dan kebiasaan Rangiku yang tidak suka disentuh atau bersentuhan dengan siapapun menguatkan kesimpulan Ishida bahwa Rangiku dapat mendengar pikiran orang hanya dengan menyentuhnya selama beberapa saat. Suatu sikap yang disalah artikan oleh banyak orang karena Rangiku tidak pernah protes dengan cara apa dan bagaimana Byakuya menyentuhnya.

_Baca pikiran Ishida nanti malam saat dia tertidur, usahakan Ishida tidak menyadari pikirannya sedang dibaca._

Rangiku yang baru saja selesai mendengarkan pikiran Byakuya membalasnya dengan mengenggam erat tangan Byakuya.

Ishida tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Byakuya, bisa jadi itu menyangkut dirinya. Bisa jadi tidak. Tapi apapun itu dia harus membuat rencan cadangan.

"Rapat ini sudah selesai?" tanya Ishida.

"Ya," jawab Byakuya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Ada sesutu yang harus aku kerjakan?"

"Apa itu!"

Byakuya dan Ishida saling menatap. Sebagai orang paling pintar di organisasi Byakuya merasa curiga Ishida merencanakans sesuatu diluar sepengetahuan mereka. Ishida sendiri tidak bodoh. Dia tahu Byakuya mencurigainya sejak sinyal kecil yang dia berikan pada Rangiku.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa cepat para anjing-anjing itu akan mengembalikan jenazah orihime pada keluarganya, tapi sebagai pacar idaman tentu aku harus mengunjugi rumah orang tua orihime, menyampaikan bela sungkawa dan menemani mereka melewati masa-masa sulit ini. Bukan begitu?"

Byakuya tidak bisa membantah meski dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Ishida hanya lima puluh persen benar. Sisanya hanya kebohongan.

"Terserah, tapi kembali kemari sebelum pagi!" perintah Byakuya.

"Tentu. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama diluar sana. Aku harus menambahkan beberapa hal dalam rencana kita."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir yang dia harap dapat meyakinkan semua yang ada di sana, terutama Byakuya, Ishida meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia pergi meninggalkan kamar paling atas apartment mewah yang terletak di jantung kota.

* * *

><p>Telpon genggan berbentuk sliding milik Ichigo berbunyi. Ichigo merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil benda mungil tersebut. Dilihatnya layar. Tidak ada nomer tidak ada nama. Private number. Buru-buru dia keluar dari markas besar SATU dengan gaya setenang mungkin sambil mematikan telponnya.<p>

Ichigo tahu siapa penelpon itu. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tahu nomer telpon yang dirahasiakan ini. Karena setiap anggota SATU memiliki nomer telpon terpisah yang mereka gunakan untuk saling mengontak sesama anggota tim. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang mengetahuinya. Tapi Ichigo melanggar persyaratan itu. Dia memberikan nomer yang sangat rahasia ini pada seseorang.

Ichigo sudah berada di luar markas dan berpura-pura sedang berjalan kelua dari kompleks perumahan tempat markas mereka berada menuju halte bus yang ada di luar komplek dan menunggu di sana.

Tepat seperti kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan. Lima menit setelah telpon pertama dimatikan, terlpon kedua akan masuk setelah lima menit sejak telpon pertama ditolak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo ketus.

"Tim-mu punya anggota baru?" tanya suara di sebrang sana.

Ichigo kaget tidak menyangka dia tahu berita terbaru tim SATU secepat ini. Padahal baru sejam lebih sejak Toushiro menyatakan kesanggupannya bergabung dengan tim SATU.

"Jadi dugaanku benar."

"Lalu apa pedulimu!"

"Katakan apa kekuatannya!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Cukup lakukan saja rencana gilamu dan aku akan menghentikanmu!"

"Dia tipe yang berlawanan denganmu bukan!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Ichigo semakin keras.

"Kamu memang mudah ditebak kurosaki. Jadi dugaanku tepat bukan?"

Ichigo berdecak kesal. Ada kalanya tidak menyenangkan juga ketika kita memiliki seseorang yang begitu dekat. Yang hafal di luar kepala semua kebiasaan kita yang baik atau buruk dan bisa memahami pikiran meski tidak terucap dengan kata-kata.

"Katakan dimana aku bisa menemuinya!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Ayolah! Ini demi kepentingan dia juga. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya. Anggap saja ini sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir dariku untukmu!"

"Kenang-kenangan apa lagi yang akan kamu berikan! Aku tidak butuh semua itu! Cukup dengan kejadian tadi siang!"

"Kamu marah karena itu? Apa boleh buat. Bukankah itu perjanjian kita? Ayolah. Beritahu aku dimana aku bisa menemuinya. Karena aku mungkin sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan kita."

"Apa maksudmu! Jangan sok melankolis!"

"Tanggal 21 nanti, tepat hari perayaan itu kamu akan tahu apa yang kumaksud. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Pikirkanlah, Ichigo."

telpon terputus.

Ichigo duduk terdiam coba mencerna apa maksud percakapan singkat barusan. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu dia adalah mantan anggota Jehova SEED, setaunya hanya pimpinan tim SATU yang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ichigo juga tidak yakin sampai sejauh mana Kyoraku tahu keterlibatannya dulu dalam Jehova SEED. Masuk tim SATU juga bukan keinginannya. Itu keinginan ayahnya, Kurosaki Ishin. Dia hanya menginginkan imbalan uang atas kemampuannya itu. Uang yang dia harap suatu saat nanti dapat dia gunakan untuk menolong sahabatnya, Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo berharap suatu saat nanti Ishida akan memafkaan dia dan ayahnya. Melupakan dendam mereka dan menjalani hidup yang baru. Cita-cita yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tahu itu terlalu muluk-muluk karena Ishida yang sekrang, Ichigo tahu dengan persis, bukan Ishida Uryuu yang dulu dia kenal. Ishida yang selalu tersenyum. Ishida yang sok jagoan demi melindungi dirinya. Ishida yang hatinya belum tercemar dengan kebencian dan balas dendam.

"Mau pulang? Kuantar ya," Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo yang sedang melamun.

"Tidak usah," tolaknya.

"Ayolah, ini kewajibanku sebagai _bodyguard_-mu!" paksa Renji.

"Siapa _bodyguard_ si rambut putih?"

"Kemungkinan besar Nanao, mengingat dia mengenal Shiro lebih lama daripada siapapun. Jika keadaannya benar-benar gawat, mungkin komandan akan mengirim seseorang yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari Nanao."

Ichigo tersenyum. Entah kenapa Renji selalu menganggap Nanao mengerikan. Padahal dia hanya detektif muda yang terlalu kurus untuk ukuran seorang penegak hukum yang sering kali harus berurusan dengan bahaya. Dia juga tidak punya sorot mata sedingin dan sekejam Byakuya mantan atasannya di Jenova SEED. Jadi apa yang harus Renji takuti dari Nanao.

"Eh, jangan meremehkan dia ya. Di balik kacamatanya itu tersimpan seribu satu misteri."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah," jawab Ichigo.

"Ya sudah. Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku ambilkan mobil. Jangan pergi! Awas kalau pergi," ancam Renji.

"Ya, ya aku tahu, kamu hanya takut dipecat komandan bukan karena tidak becus menjalankan tugasmu!"

Renji mengayunkan tinjunya sekilas sebelum melesat pergi mengambil mobil yang diparkirkan di depan markas.

Ichigo mengamati kepergian Renji hingga sosok itu menghilang. Setelah sosok partner-nya itu tidak terlihat, Ichigo buru-buru mengirim email lewat hand phone-nya.

_Dia mahasiswa jurusan psikologi semester akhir Karakura University, Toushiro Hitsugaya. _

Ya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk memberitahu sedikit informasi tentang rekan barunya itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, hati kecil Ichigo yakin Ishida tidak akan membunuhnya. Selain itu Ichigo juga sudah punya seorang _bodyguard_. Dan menurut ingatan Ichigo Nanao bukan polisi biasa, apapun kelebihan-nya Ichigo tidak tahu, tapi satu yang pasti, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa masuk tim SATU. Jadi Shiro seharusnya aman berada dalam perlindungan Nanao.

Shiro menghapus isi pesan yang baru saja dia kirim bersamaan dengan datangnya mobil Renji. Secepat kilat dia menyelipka benda mungil itu ke dalam saku celananya dan dengan gaya angkuhnya melangkah masuk ke kursi penumpang yang ada di depan.

* * *

><p><strong>May, 17<strong>

"Bagaimana?" tanya Byakuya.

Di kamar berukuran lima kali lima dengan nuansa klasik yang mewah, tiga orang petinggi Jenova SEED sedang mengadakan rapat rahasia. Juushiro berbaring santai di ranjang ukuran besar. Byakuya duduk di dekat kaki Juushiro sedangkan Rangiku duduk sopan di depan Byakuya.

Rangiku baru saja selesai melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Byakuya saat rapat kemaren. Membaca pikiran Ishida.

"Sesuai dugaanmu, Byakuya, dia mengetahui, menebak lebih tepatnya, kemampun bocah berambut putih tersebut. Dan seperti dugaan kita, dia memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan."

"Kemampuan unik yang sangat menguntungkan. Sayang dia tidak ada dipihak kita," Juushiro menanggapi.

"Ya, seandainya saja Ichigo dan bocah berambut putih itu memihak pada kita," Rangiku berandai-andai.

"Kita hanya perlu membubuhnya!" potong Byakuya sebelum mereka berdua berandai-andai lebih jauh sekagius memberikan solusi yang paling cepat dan tepat.

Rangiku cemberut mungkin dia salah satu dari dua orang di dunia ini yang tidak takut pada Byakuya. "Tidak semudah itu Byakuya!" keluhnya, "Kita sudah coba membunuh Ichigo. Berkali-kali! Entah sudah berapa banyak boneka yang kita gunakan untuk melakukan tugas tersebut! Tapi semuanya nihil! Dia masih hidup sampai sekarang!"

"Kita tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh melakukannya, Rangiku!" ralat Byakuya.

Rangiku melotot protes.

"Kita melakukan semua itu sesuai dengan rencana yang dibuat oleh Ishida. Dari mana kita yakin seratus persen rencana itu akan berhasil! Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar berniat membunuhnya!"

"Sudah-sudah!" Juushiro yang paling tua diantara mereka berdua menghentikan adu mulut. "Kalau benar bocah berambut putih itu bisa melihat masa depan, bisa dipastikan rencana kita gagal seratus pesen. Kecuali dia membutuhkan kondisi-kondisi khusus seperti Ichigo."

Byakuya, sebagai orang yang paling lama mengikuti Juushiro dan menganggap laki-laki itu seperti kakak dan ayahnya langsung paham apa yang dimaksud Juushiro. "Aku akan menyusun rencana ulang dan menyingkirkan Ishida," jawabnya cepat.

"Singkirkan dulu Ishida, Byakuya. Nanti siang setelah dia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, menyiapkan bahan peledak, suruh dia kemari dan hilangkan ingatannya. Aku akan menulis ulang ingatannya. Dan Aizen menghipnotis dia sesuai petunjuk kita!"

"Tunggu! Juushiro, kau akan menggunakan dia sebagai boneka?" protes Rangiku.

"Ada masalah, Rangiku?" tantang Byakuya.

"Aku tidak setuju. Dia salah satu anggota kita! Anggota penting kita! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan! Ingat dia sudah banyak berjasa untuk kita!" Rangiku semakin berapi-api meneriakkan penolakan.

"Rangiku, dia sudah gagal membunuh Ichigo!" Juushiro meluruskan.

"Aizen yang gagal!" ralat Rangiku.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli! Yang pasti kegagalan itu menyebabkan Ishida jadi target utama anjing-anjing tim SATU! Dan aku tidak mau semua anggota kelompok menanggung semua akibatnya!"

"Jadi lebih baik mengorbankan Ishida!" Rangiku tetap meneriakkan protesnya.

"Lebih baik begitu!" Byakuya membenarkan ucapan Juushiro, "Ingat, jika dia mati, Ichigo akan dengan mudah membaca pikirannya. Dan setelah itu terjadi para anjing-anjing itu dengan mudah menemukan markas kita, mengetahui kemampuan kita dan setelah itu kita semua akan binasa! Kamu ingin itu terjadi, kita musnah bahkan sebelum rencana kita terlaksana. Aku tidak ma Rangiku!"

Rangiku menyerah walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin melawan. Tapi yang namanya Byakuya, begitu dia memutuskan tidak seorang pun yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali Juushiro. Dan pimpinan mereka saat ini, Rangiku melotot kesal ke arah Juushiro, lebih memilih bersantai-santai ria dan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Byakuya. Kadang Rangiku sampai bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pimpinan mereka Byakuya atau Juushiro.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibahas lagi, kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing sebelum yang lain terbangun dan curiga!" perintah Juushiro mengakhiri rapat dini hari dadakan ini.

Rangiku buru-buru keluar dengan langkah-langkah kakinya yang besar. Dia masih kesal dan berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama hanya memebuat hatinya makin kesal.

"Rangiku jangan lupa suruh Aizen dan Ishida segera kembali ke sini setelah tugas mereka selesai!" perintah Juushiro.

Rangiku mengangguk sekali tanda paham sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Semoga saja Ishida memberikan kita kejutan manis," kata Juushiro sepeninggal Rangiku.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Ishida?" Juushiro memperlihatkan mimik wajah bertanya pada Byakuya yang di respon dengan anggukan sekali. "Kita lihat apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan pada sisa waktu dua jam sebelum menjalankan tugas hari ini. Kalau perhitunganku benar, dia akan mencari bocah berambut putih itu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan."

Byakuya menggeser duduknya hingga kini dia berada di sebelah kanan kepala Juushiro. "Kita akan mengorbankannya bukan?" katanya ragu.

"Tentu, boneka yang sudah tidak berguna adalah sampah!" jawab Juushiro sambil tersenyum dingin.

Byakuya tersenyum puas mendengar kalimat Juushiro barusan. Dari dulu dia memang sudah ingin mengenyahkan Ishida Uryu dari Jehova SEED. Sejak pengkhianatan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan menjual informasi tentang organisasi ini pada anjing-anjing SATU, Byakuya dengan tangannya sendiri ingin menggorok leher Ishida. Gara-gara Ishida memasukkan bocah kaya raya yang angkuh itu sekarang para anjing-anjing tim SATU tahu siapa saja petinggi organisasi mereka, dan sekarang semuanya jadi makin sulit. Kebencian Byakuya pada Ishida jauh lebih dalam dari samudra mana pun. Sayangnya Juushiro melarangnya. Di bilang Ishida masih mereka butuhkan. Dan untuk membuktikan kesetiaan Ishida, Juushiro memerintahkan Ishida merancang skenario pembunuhan Ichigo selain merancang rencana-rencana teroris mereka. Dan hasilnya. Selama tiga tahun ini tidak satu pun dari rencana ishdia yang berhasil. Byakuya curiga, Ishida tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuh teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia bahkan tidak yakin Ishida memendam kebencian pada Ichigo sebesar yang dia tunjukkan selama ini.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Byakuya!"

Byakuya menatap Juushiro sesaat.

Seakan tahu keresahan hati Byakuya, Juushiro menepuk pundak Byakuya, "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kali ini, kita akan membuangnya! Bersabarlah. Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana aku bukan? Tidak pernah ada ampun untuk kesalahan apapun," Juushiro tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang mampu menenangkan hati Byakuya yang tanpa belas kasihan.

Byakuya menurut seperti anak kecil. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Juushiro sendirian dalam kamarnya yang luas dan sunyi.

Sepeninggal Byakuya, Juushiro memjamkan matanya, bukan untuk tidur melaikan untuk berpikir. Dalam otaknya berbagai macam gambar hasil imajinasinya berputar, berganti dengan cepat sesuai keinginannya. Tidak banyak yang tahu kehebatan laki-laki berambut putih ini. Dalam waktu bersamaan dia bisa memikirkan lebih dari satu masalah. Memperkirakan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi dan mencari jalan penyelesaian tercepat dan terbaik.

Termasuk saat ini dia sedang menyusun berbagai macam rencana yang mungkin dibuat untuk mengantisipasi orang baru yang dapat membaca masa depan. Sekaligus memikirkan kenangan seperti apa yang akan dia 'tulis' dalam ingatan Ishida nanti. Pastinya sebuah ingatan yang mampu membuat seseorang tunduk padanya tanpa alasan. Menuruti semua perkataannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Di balik sikapnya yang santai dan seolah acuh tak acuh Juushiro memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Dengan bantuan Byakuya dengan mudah dia bisa menciptakan boneka sebanyak yang dia mau. Tidak banyak yang sadar peran besar Juushiro dalam organisasi teroris ini. Hanya Byakuya yang tahu. Bahkan rangiku sekalipun tidak tahu. Kedekatan pimpinan dan wakil organisasi ini. Bagaimna Juushiro menyusun rencana, byakuya memutuskan dan dengan kepercayaan penuh Juushiro menyerahkan sisanya pada Byakuya. Tidak banyak yang sadar semua keputusan tiba-tiba yang diambil Byakuya selalu sudah melewati persetujuan Juushiro.

Dan tidak banyak yang tahu Byakuya adalah salah satu maha karya Juushiro yang terbaik. Bocah berkemampuan unik yang dia temukan dua puluh tahun lalu. Dengan sedikit menyentuh dahinya. Menarikan jari telunjuknya. Dan sedikit imajinasi liar, dia menciptakan seorang Byakuya, bonekanya yang paling setia. Yang sepikiran dengannya, sepaham dengannya dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: Maaf atas update yang super lama. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada reviewer, _Megami Mayuki, Shirouta Tsuki, mokkun gembul, Yuina Valkyrion, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, Caca 27 _

Terima kasih atas dukungan semangatnya. Dan semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian.


	5. Kidnapping Toushiro!

**7 Days**

**Kidnapping TouShiro!**

A Bleach fanfiction

All charas by Kubo Tite

* * *

><p><strong>May, 17<strong>

Shiro sedang dalam perjalann menuju pintu gerbang kampus ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menempel pada punggungnya. Sebelum dia sempat berbelok, melihat siapa orang iseng yang menganggungnya panas-panas begini, tangan kanannya sudah lebih dulu diplintir ke belakang.

"Jalan!" bisik orang di belakang.

Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang. Pikirannya terus mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpanya. Minim pengalaman menghadapi situasi seperti ini, Shiro memutuskan mengikuti kemauan penculik.

Dia dibawa menuju ke lapangan parkir dan mereka berhenti pada sebuah mobil SUV warna silver. Penculik tersebut membuka pintu kemudi. Mendorong masuk Toushiro ke dalam. Sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di kursi belakang.

Dari kaca spion Shiro bisa melihat wajah sang penculik. "Kamu!" pekiknya kaget. Dan jantungnya makin bergemuruh tidak karuan. Ini lebih gawat dari perkiraannya. Orang yang menculiknya bukan sembarangan orang. Dia orang yang berbahaya. Rasanya keputusan Shiro bergabung di tim SATU kemarin adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Bisa saja dia akan mengemudikan mobil itu ke tempat sepi. Lalu peluru dari pistol semiotomatis tadi akan menembus masuk ke rongga kepalanya, merusaka otak dan membunuhnya. Setelahnya dia akan dibuang entah dimana.

Sambil menodongkan pistol ke belakang kepala Shiro pemuda tadi mengeluarkan remote. Layar audio di mobil menyala menunjukkan tulisan Load lalu kurang dari semenit mobil itu dipenuhi suara bising.

"Jalankan mobilnya!" perintah Ishida.

Shiro menurut. Dia membawa mobil ke luar lapangan parkir kampus. Setelah jalanan mulai terlihat, Ishida menyerahkan sesuatu pada Shiro yang ternyata adalah sebuah handphone. "Jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti petunjuknya!" lagi-lagi Ishida memerintah sambil menunjuk pada handphone yang tadi dia serahkan.

Tidak terlalu paham maksud teroris yang menculiknya, Shiro memilih meletakkan benda tersebut di dekat odometer. Dia berjalan terus karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sambil berpikir berbagai kemungkinan meloloskan diri atau mencari bantuan. Pikirannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari arah handphone yang dia letakkan di depan odometer.

" Ten meters turn left."

Shiro buru-buru melihat layar handphone tersebut. Ternyata sebuah GPS telah di setting memandunya ke suatu lokasi.

"Nine meters."

Shiro memperhatikan lokasi yang akan dituju oleh GPS. Sebuah kompleks apartment. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Bayangan dirinya akan diseret ke markas musuh, tanpa sadar membuat sebutir keringat menetes dari keningnya.

Dari arah belakang, tiba-tiba Ishida menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya. Shiro menerimanya dan membaca sederet huruf yang tercetak di atasnya.

**Jangan macam-macam**

**Dan kamu selamat**

Shiro meremasnya setelah selesai membaca. Seakurat apa janji tulisan tersebut, dia tidak tahu. Tapi kalo ada sedikit harapan, mungkin itu layak diperjuangkan. Jadi dia memilih diam dan menurut.

* * *

><p>Dugaan awal Shiro bahwa dirinya akan dibawa ke markas Jehova SEED dan mungkin disiksa rame-rame, salah seratus persen. Dia berada di apartment Ishida. Ruangan seluas enam puluh meter persegi, tertutup rapat, hanya ada satu ventilasi, dan pintu keluar yang rangkap dua. Satu pintu dari kayu yang tampak seperti pintu-pintu kamar apartment pada umunya. Dan bagian dalamnya ada pintu besi seperti pintu penjara.<p>

Ishida menyarungkan senjata api yang dari tadi digunakan untuk megancam Shiro ke balik kaos polonya lalu mengunci rapat pintu. Shiro mengamtai seluruh ruangan. Ada beberapa foto dengan bingkai kayu berdiri di meja kerja. Sementara Shiro sibuk mengamati ruangan, mencari celah melarikan diri, Ishida lagi-lagi memutar musik dengan volume cukup keras. Suatu sikap yang dirasa cukup aneh menurut Shiro.

Dan sikap anehnya semakin jelas terlihat ketika dia menyerahkan secarik memo dengan coretan tulisan tangan Ishida.

**Baca masa depanku!**

Shiro mengerutkan dahi, melihat bergantian antara Ishida dan memo yang baru dia serahkan pada Shiro. "Kenapa kita harus berkomunukasi seperti ini!" protesnya.

Ishida buru-buru membungkam mulut Shiro dan mencekik lehernya. "Kalau ingin selamat, jangan banyak bicara! Paham!" ancamnya.

Shiro yang mulai kehabisan nafas mengangguk sekuat tenaga.

Ishida melepaskan ancamannya. Dia memberika ballpoint pada Shiro. Shiro mulai menulis. Cukup panjang. Kurang dari semenit Shiro mengembalikan memo yang sudah dia tulisi pada Ishida, dia mulai membacanya.

**Butuh syarat dan kondisi khusus. Tidak bisa semudah itu! Kalau seseorang tidak harus mati dalam waktu tujuh hari atau kurang. Aku tidak bisa melihat masa depannya.**

Selesai membaca tanpa perlu melihat reaksi Shiro, Ishida kembali menulis, tidak lama, lalu mengembalikan notes pada Shiro.

**Coba saja!**

Shiro melotot kesal. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara mengatakan, aku tidak bisa.

Ishida tidak banyak bicara. Dia mengeluarkan kembali senjata api yang tadi disembunyikan di balik kaos dan menodongkan moncongnya pada Shiro, dia menarik pelatuknya, siap menembak.

Shiro mundur selangkah, kaget. Setelah menarik dan membuang nafas sekali, dia putuskan mencoba. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, Ishida sempat bingung beberapa detik, tapi dia langsung menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan masih menodongkan senjata ke kepala Shiro.

Shiro tidak yakin bisa. Tadi mereka sudah bersentuhan, dan dia tidak mendapat pengelihatan. Jadi kemungkina kali ini dia bisa melihatnya juga nol.

Di tengah-tengah situasi yang menegangkan, handphone Ishida tiba-tiba berbunyi. Matanya langsun menyipit saat melihat nama sang penelpon pada layar. Sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Shiro dia bergeser. Mengecilkan volume suara audio sebelum menerima telpon.

"Ya," katanya singkat.

Suasane hening.

"Aku, sedang di kafe. Kenapa?"

Kembali jeda.

"Tidak sendirian. Aku akan segera ke sana, selesai menghabiskan minumanku!"

Dan telpon terputus.

Ishida kembali mengeraskan volume dan kembali pada Shiro. Mengulurkan tangannya. Dan ketika kulit itu bersentuhan, sesuatu terjadi. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Ishida yang bingung melihat reaksi Shiro menempelkan moncong senjata ke dahi Shiro. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Shiro seperti sebuah mayat. Diam dengan pandnagan kosong dan tanpa ekspresi.

Ishida memutuskan untuk menunggu. Mungkin ini adalah prosesnya. Dia sering melihat Ichigo menggunakan kekuatannya. Dia jika sedang membaca masa lalu sikapnya juga seperti Shiro. Tidak bereaksi pada apapun. Seperti mayat. Perbedaannya, Ichigo matanya terpejam.

Setelah semenit, Shiro tersentak kaget. Nafasnya naik turun. Keringat dingin yang sudah mengering kembali keluar dari balik kulit. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tubuhnya terjatuh dan bergetar hebat. Dia mendongak ke atas, menatap Ishida dengan mata tidak percaya dan ketakutan. "Jang-" Shiro buru-buru menghentikan ucapannya. Dia mengambil notes yang ikut terjatuh ke lantai, dan menulis.

**Jangan kembali! Mereka akan membunuhmu! Mengorbankanmu!**

Dia menulis seperti itu dan menyerahkannya pada Ishida.

Reaksi Ishida berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari reaksinya. Dia tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun. Dia bahkan menyimpan senjatanya kembali.

Shiro yang merasa sedikit lebih tenang mencoba berdiri. Dia berhasil melakukannya meski tubuhnya belum berhenti bergetar. Tangan kananya mengambil paksa notes di tangan Ishida dan kembali menulis. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan, tapi dia memaksakan diri tetap menulis.

Ishida membaca apa yang di tulis Shiro.

**Siapa mereka! Orang-orang macam apa mereka!**

Begitulah kurang lebih tulisan Shiro. Butuh usaha keras untuk membaca tulisan orang yang sedang ketakutan.

Giliran Ishida yang menulis.

**Siapa yang kamu maksud?**

Shiro buru-buru menulis kembali setelah membaca pesan Ishida.

**Laki-laki berambut putih yang mencuci otakmu, laki-laki berambut hitam yang membuatmu seperti orang linglung dan wanita yang tahu apa yang ada di otakmu!**

Ishida langsung paham apa yang dimaksud Shiro tapi dia hanya tertawa, tawa yang dipaksakan. Lalu kembali menulis, kali ini cukup lama, sepertinya dia menulis cukup banyak kata kali ini.

**Pemimpin Jehova SEED! **

**Aku jadi punya gambaran apa yang mereka lakukan padaku saat pulang nanti.**

**Tinggalah di sini sementara. Semua kebutuhan sudah aku siapkan. **

**Demi kebaikanmu juga! **

Selesai menulis dia menyerahkan notes tersebut. Dan selagi Shiro membaca dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepalanya, Ishida berlalu pergi. Saat tersadar dia sudah berada di balik jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Shiro terpenjara di apartment Ishida. Sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu kayu, dia tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak tenang meski dia tahu dia akan tewas dalam waktu dekat. Dan meski tahu mereka akan mengkhianatinya, dia tetap pergi. Rasanya sulit dipercaya, dia orang yang merencanakan pembunuhan Orihime Inoue kalau melihat wajahnya saat ini. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Ishida yang dilihat Shiro dalam penerawangannya kemaren.

"Aku titip dia." katanya sambil menunjuk pada deretan bingkai foto di meja kerja yang sekilas sempat Shiro perhatikan saat masuk ke ruangan ini.

Shiro menoleh ke arah telunjuk Ishida terarah. Dia belum terlalu paham siapa yang dimaksud Ishida.

"Katakan, aku tidak menyalahkannya, dan sampaikan maafku padanya."

Setelah menyampaikan pesan terakhir Ishida meninggalkan ruangan. Shiro terjatuh dalam keadaan terduduk dia akan terkurung di sini entah sampai kapan. Menunggu bantuan datang. Tapi Shiro juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan itu. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan peredam suara. Membuat keributan sepertinya usaha yang sia-sia. Buktinya, tidak ada seorangpun yang protes meski musik mengalun kencang dari ruangan ini. Dan berteriak minta tolong, rasanya juga akan sia-sia.

Shiro jadi berpikir, seandainya dia tidak bergabung dengan tim SATU, apa hari ini dia akan bernasib seperti ini? Sekarang dia jadi paham maksud Ichigo, ini bukan pekerjaan tanpa resiko. Ini pekerjaan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Lalu, meski dia mampu membaca masa depan orang lain, dia tetap tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Dan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

* * *

><p><strong>May, 19 <strong>

Satu jam belakangan, Nanao tidak henti-hentinya berurusan dengan telpon selular. Sudah semalaman dia terobsesi dengan benda itu. Tiada henti menelpon Shiro, mengamati tulisan 'calling' pada layar yang tak kunjung berubah menjadi 'connected'. Dan mau berapa ribu kali dicoba, nada suara di sana hanya memperdengarkan suara sang operator yang mengatakan nomer yang dia tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar area. Gagal dengan satu nomer, dia beralih ke nomer ponsel Shiro yang lain, yang baru dia terima tiga hari lalu saat memutuskan bergabung dengan tim SATU. Hasilnya sama saja. Perbedaanya, telpon yang satu ini aktif tapi tetap tidak tersambung.

"Masih belum bisa dihubungi juga?" tanya Kyoraku yang mulai cemas.

"Begitulah," jawab Nanao putus asa. "Pak, bisa minta tolong lacakan sinyal yang dipancarkan handphone milik Shiro yang masih aktif?"

"Aku usahakan," sedetik kemudia Kyoraku mulai sibuk menelpon, dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Nanao, setelah menunggu beberapa manit, hasil yang mereka inginkan keluar. "Dia ada di kampus." kata kyoraku. Dia mulai terlihat tenang dibanding sebelumnya.

Semalam saat Nanao menghubunginya dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa menghubungi Shiro, baik kyoraku, Renji dan Ichigo sibuk mencari pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut. Tapi mereka tidak menemukannya dimana pun.

"Kalau dia ada di sana, kenapa tidak menerima telpon dariku!"

Melihat kecemasan Nanao, Kyoraku akhirnya kembali memberi perintah lewat handphone-nya. Menyuruh seseorang mencari Shiro.

Detik-detik berlalu berganti menit. Lalu menit berganti jam. Nanao memilih diam. Dia mencemaskan Shiro. Instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Shiro. Renji terlihat lebih santai. Dia masih sempat merokok dan ngobrol apa saja dengan Kyoraku.

Ichigo hampir sama bingungnya dengan Nanao. Kecemasannya terhadap keselamatan Shiro tidak sebesar Nanao. Dia lebih mencemaskan perbuataan seseorang yang mampu mengcaukan semua rencana tim SATU.

Hampir dua jam ketika telpon Kyoraku berdering. Dilihat dari raut wajah Kyoraku yang berubah serius, semua yang ada di ruangan itu tahu, Shiro tidak ada di kampus seperti yang mereka perkirakan. "Handphone nya dibuang di semak-semak. Orang yang aku perintahkan mengatakan dia sudah mencari Shiro ke seluruh kampus. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya sejak kemaren."

Tangan Nanao langsung terjatuh lemas. "Pasti sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjaid padanya."

"Renji, bawa Kaien bersamamu! Lakukan pencarian!"

"Siap!" sahut Renji dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Kalau tidak berurusan dengan mayat, Renji memang tidak bekerja berpasangan dengan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, pergi ke lap forensik. Periksa satu persatu setiap mayat yang masuk mulai tanggal enam belas malam."

"Semuanya?" Ichigo sedikit protes.

"Se-mu-a-nya! Paham! Kita tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Jehova SEED. Mereka bisa saja memanipulasi seseorang lalu membunuhnya."

"Tapi kalau mereka juga melakukan sesuatu pada ingatan mayat, hasilnya sama saja!" bantah Ichigo.

Kyoraku melotot dan menaikkan ke dua tangannya ke pinggang. "Just do it!" bentaknya.

Kalau kyoraku sudah seperti itu. Ichigo tidak punya keberanian melawan. Ada banyak asalan mengapa dia enggan melakukan semua ini. Pertama prosedur berbelit-belit yang harus dia lewati. Meski dia membawa surat perintah, atau lencana khusus anggota tim SATU yang mempunyai akses ke manapun, tapi berurusan dengan orang-orang lab forensik jauh lebih menjengkelkan dari pada berurusan dengan seorang wanita. Mereka memperlakukan mayat seperti benda berharga. Terlalu berhati-hati. Dan terkadang sentuhan tangan pada dahi, sesuatu tindakan yang menurut orang awam adalah perbuatan tidak jelas, bagi mereka orang-orang forensik terlihat sebagai pencemaran barang bukti, dan mengarah pada perbedatan panjang tanpa akhir. Kalau ada Renji masih mendingan. Dia yang akan beradu mulut sementara Ichigo mencuri kesempatan memeriksa. Sekarang dia harus berangkat sendiri, menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tentu saja Ichigo menolak mati-matian.

"Semoga tidak banyak orang mati dalam tiga hari ini," keluh Ichigo sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Dia memilih mencapai tempat tujuan dengan taxi daripada dengan mobil dinas yang disediakan. Dia juga tidak langsung menuju ke sana. Kalau bisa mendapat jawaban lebih cepat kenapa harus repot-repot memeriksa semua mayat yang ada.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Ichigo mengambil handphone dan menelpon dengan merahasiakan nomernya. Telpon tersambung, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aneh. Tidak biasanya begini. Ichigo mencoba sekali lagi, tetap sama hasilnya. Dia terus mencoba sampai lima kali. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Jadi chigo memutuskan mengontak Ishida dengan cara lain.

"Maaf pak, bisa pinjam telpon?" tanya Ichigo pada sopir taxi setengah tua yang mengantarnya.

Laki-laki tua tersebut sepertinya ragu menjawab. Ichigo merogoh tasnya, mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Ini cukup?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang nominalnya sanggup untuk membeli sebuah handphone baru.

Melihat lembaran-lembaran uang yang menggiurkan, dia mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam saku celana kiri. "Ambil saja sekalian!" katanya sambil memberikan benda mungil berwarna biru pada Ichigo lalu buru-buru mengambil lembaran uang yang ditawarkan Ichigo. Sedikitpun sopir bodoh itu tidak menaruh curiga pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menerimanya dan mulai menekan nomer telpon Ishida yang dia hafal luar kepala. Kali ini tanpa menyembunyikan nomernya. Dan benar, setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, suara Ishida terdengar.

"Halo," suara Ishida terdengar ragu.

Ichigo menunggu sebentar, mencoba menganalisa suasana tempat Ishida berada sebelum menjawab. Sunyi senyap. Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun di dekat Ishida.

"Ishida! Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya," bentak Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu! Dan siapa ini!" tanya suara di sebrang sana dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan main-main. Kamu menanyakan tentang dia tiga hari yang lalu. Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Ichigo makin kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak kenal siapa kamu! Sebelum menyerangku dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Apa maksudmu! Aku menelponmu dengan cara biasa sebanyak lima kali dan semuanya diacuhkan. Kamu malah mengangkat telpon dengan nomer asing! Berhentilah berpura-pura dan katakan dimana dia. Aku yang repot gara-gara ulahmu ini!"

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali aku tidak kenal denganmu," bentak Ishida bersamaan dengan suara pintu diketuk. Lalu terdengar pintu di buka. Kemudia terdengar suara perempuan berbicara pada Ishida.

"Ada apa, kenapa berteriak?" tanya suara itu.

"Hanya orang iseng," jawab Ishida sambil menunjukan handphone.

"Sarapan sudah siap! Cepat turun, jangan buat yang lain menunggu!"

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki menjauh. Dan sebuah suara di sebrang sana mengejutkan Ichigo. "Kamu teman Ishida? Siapa yang kamu cari?"

Ichigo tercekat kaget. Suara perempuan. Suara yang sama dengan yang tadi mendatangi Ishida.

"Ah, terlalu takut menjawab ya? Kalau takut matikan saja telponnya, jangan menguping pembicaraan orang. Dan apapun yang terjadi antara kalian tiga hari yang lalu, Ishida tidak bisa mengingatnya, jadi jangan buang-buang pulsamu untuk menelponnya."

Lalu telpon terputus. Wajah Ichigo pucat pasi. Siapapun orang itu, dia tahu apa yang dia katakan dengan Ishida. Bisa saja dia menguping dari awal. Tapi apa benar demikian. Dan suara itu, rasa-rasanya dia mengenalnya. Itu suara Rangiku! Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjdi pada Ishida.

Bunyi dering telpon menarik Ichigo dari kekagetannya. Buru-buru Ichigo mengeluarkan telpon tersebut dan melihat nama atasannya terpancar dari layar.

"Ya," jawabanya.

"Cepat kembali ke kantor. Ada saksi mata yang mengatakan melihat Shiro pada tanggal tujuh belas bersama seseorang sepulang kuliah. Dan orang itu Ishida."

Plak! Ichigo menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ketakutannya benar-benar terbukti. Dia menculik Shiro. Tapi apa tujuannya?

"Pak, putar balik." perintah Ichigo

"Kemana?" tanya sopir taxi itu bingung.

"Tempat awal! Aku tidak jadi pergi! Dan cepat!"

Sopir tadi langsung menekan gas dalam-dalam. Dia menarik mobil sekencang yang dia bisa, mengingat kemurahan hati Ichigo.

_Sial! Buat apa dia menculik Shiro segala!_ Batin Ichigo kesal. Dia menyesali kebodohannya mempercayai kata-kata Ishida begitu saja. Percaya dengan janji Ishida bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh Shiro. Ok, dia mungkin saja tidak membunuh Shiro. Tapi kalau Ishida membawanya ke sarang Jehova SEED, apa ada jaminan Shiro tidak dibunuh? Kalau saja dia tidak memberi tahu Ishida apapun tentang Shiro, semua ini tidak perlu terjadi. Sekarang bagaimana dia harus menghadapi rekan-rekannya di SATU. Kalau kyoraku tahu dia membocorkan rahasia anggota tim, bisa-bisa dia menembak kepala Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang. Ya walau dari luar terlihat tenang dan bijaksana, laki-laki bertubuh besar itu bisa bertindak kejam sesekali.

Kalau dia tutup mulut, bagaimana kalau Shiro berhasil diselamatkan, lalu dia menuding dirinya sebagai mata-mata Jehova SEED? Yang manapun yang harus dia lakukan, tidak ada satupun jawaban yang menguntungkan.

Tapi tunggu! Ichigo tiba-tiba teringat dengan sikap aneh Ishida. Tidak mungkin Ishida berpura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya. Itu terlalu aneh. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Meski masing-masing membela kubu yang saling bermusuhan, tapi Ichigo tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan Ishida. Apapun rencana Ishida untuk melenyapkannya, bagi Ichigo itu adalah sebuah tantangan. Ichigo akan melakukan apapun untuk menggagalkan permainan itu.

Biasanya Ishida yang terlebih dahulu menelpon Ichigo, sekedar memprovokasi. Lalau ketika Ichigo menemukan cara untuk membatalkan rencana Ishida, giliran dia yang menghubungi Ishida. Selalu seperti itu.

Jadi kalau dia berhasil menculik Toushiro, seharusnya Ishida menghubungi dirinya. Menantangnya untuk menemukan rekan satu timnya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Lalu sikap Ishida yang melupakan dirinya, membuat Ichigo jadi berpikir sesuatu terjadi pada Ishida.

Ichigo pernah bergabung dengan organisasi teroris itu. Sedikit banyak dia tahu siapa saja orang-orang di dalamnya. Menurut berita yang beredar, beberapa diantara mereka memiliki kekutaan aneh seperti dirinya. Tapi siapa saja orang itu dan apa kekuatannya, Ichigo tidak tahu. Dia jadi makin kesal. Seandainya dia bergabung di sana lebih lama, mengorek inforamasi sebanyak mungkin.

"Kita sudah sampai!" perkataan sopir taxi barusan menyadarkan Ichigo dari kekalutan pikirannya. Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengeluarkan beberpa lembar uang dan menyerahkan pada sopir taxi tersebut.

"Terlalu banyak uangnya," sopir taxi tadi mencoba bersikap tidak serakah.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Dan tolong buang sim card telpon yang tadi saya gunakan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Demi keselamtanmu, demi nyawamu, juga demi keluargamu. Percayalah. Aku bukan orang baik-baik yang berurusan dengan hal baik-baik," pesan terakhir Ichigo sebelum melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju markas tim SATU yang letaknya masih lima ratus meter. Dia sengaja melakukan itu demi menjaga kerahasiaan markas mereka dan keselamatan sang sopir.

Ichigo yang datang paling akhir. Ruang rapat telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang memegang peran penting dalam tim. Mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Tapi semua kesibukan itu terpusat pada satu tujuan, Toushiro.

"Apa yang terjadi!" tanya ichgo dengan nafas hampir putus. Kedatangan Ichigo sempat menjadi pusat perhatian mereka yang ada dalam ruanan itu selama beberapa detik, lalu mereka kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Duduk dulu!" perintah Kyoraku.

Ichigo berjalan menuju satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersedia dan duduk seperti yang Kyoraku katakan.

"Aku sudah mengontak markas besar kepolisian. Mereka mengatakan dalam dua hari ini tidak ada mayat yang mungkin dikenali sebagai TouShiro. Jadi untuk sementara waktu kita bisa menganggap dia masih hidup."

"Tapi hanya menunggu waktu," sela Ichigo.

"Tenanglah dulu! Apa yang bisa kamu pikirkan dengan otak kacau seperti itu!" bentak Renji.

"Ichigo membuang nafas kesal sambil membanting tubuhnya ke kursi. "Ok! Sekarang katakan apa rencana kalian! Otakku sudah cukup tenang dan sudah bisa berpikir dengan baik!"

Kaien yang tadi melakukan investigasi bersama Renji memulai rapat, "Menurut informasi saksi mata yang kita dapat, terkahir kali Toushiro terlihat pada tanggal tujuh belas, setelah kuliah usai bersama Ishida. Perkiraan waktunya antara pukul dua."

Ichigo hanya memandangi penjelasan Kaien dengan wajah kesal. Terkadang keterangan yang bertele-tele memang mengesalkan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga hal tersebut dibutuhkan.

"Aku sudah mengutus orang untuk meminta kaset rekaman kamera yang tersebar di tempat-tempat yang sekiranya dilewati Shiro." Renji menjelaskan.

"Done!" seseorang berparas cantik yang biasa di kenal dengan nama nell berteriak girang sambil meregangkan otot-otot lengan tangan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyoraku tidak sabar.

"Ijin disetujui. Mereka memberi kita akses pada kamera pengawas yang dipasang di jalan."

Ichigo makin bingung. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ada yang melihat mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat parkir menggunakan mobil SUV warna silver, Ichigo," Kaien menerangkan.

"Kita butuh jenis dan nomer polisi mobil yang besangkutan. Setelah mendapat gambarannya, dengan kamera yang terpasang di jalan-jalan, kita coba melacak jejaknya. Sudah cukup paham?" terang Kyoraku yang ditujukan hanya untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk beberapa kali. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Ichigo yang langsung menimbulkan kebingungan pada mereka yang ada dalam ruangan, kecuali Nanao.

"Sejak kapan kamu mau melakukan pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan melihat masa lalu?" sindir Renji.

Ichigo berecak kesal. "Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

"Bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan loh, kamu mau?" tawar nell.

Ichigo mengangguk pasrah, kali ini dia memang harus membantu. Bagaimanapun juga kasus penculikan ini adalah kesalahannya seratus persen. Semakin cepat Shiro ditemukan, semakin baik. Kemungkinan hidunya juga makin besar. Dan kalau satu tenaga dapat membuat sebuah perubahan sekecil apapun, Ichigo siap melakukannya.


End file.
